The Graveyard Shift
by wcduran
Summary: UPDATED 2/12/12 Maura has her sights set on a certain detective, but at what cost is she willing to be with her...You gals are awesome, thank you so much for the continued support, I'm so SORRY for the delay.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer-don't own any part of the R&I world, just my random thoughts that make my stories possible with the help of Tess and Janet's characters.****

*****I love to write a story as if I am reading it, I've always wanted to do something like this and so I did, and I honestly can't think of a better character for this story than someone that looks like Jane. **

**So while all of the stories on this site are fiction anyway, this story is totally fiction fiction. **

**Rating will definitely change in the later chapters. I hope you enjoy it, but if it's not your cup of tea, that's cool too.*****

**The Graveyard shift**

Maura Isles is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department. Her primary shift is during the day when all the big wigs are there; when they want answers, she needs to be there to give them. So they found it odd, when she requested a temporary change to graveyard shift.

She told them that she felt it pertinent to work all shifts for a stint, to familiarize herself with everyone in the department. Since she pretty much worked with everyone at some point, she said she wanted all of the officers and detectives to be comfortable with her. She couldn't believe it, when the chief agreed to it.

She was ecstatic at this turn of events, little did anyone know that the reason she wanted to be put on the night shift, was there was this detective that she wanted to spend some time with, to get to know. Her name was Jane Rizzoli.

She was the epitome of gorgeousness, she was tall with long wavy hair, and the most stunningly deep chocolate eyes anyone has ever seen. She exudes confidence, poise, and total sexiness and she swaggered in like she owned the place; and when she did, all heads turned to admire her. She heard the guys around the office and even some of the girls talk about this woman and how they would love to gain her attention; the only problem was everyone was in agreement, that she didn't date...anyone...ever, and outside of work she was antisocial, several people had tried, but her answer was always a polite no thank you.

They had only interacted a few times, and it was always over a dead body and the interaction had always been extremely short and Jane always acted like she was in a hurry to leave. The few times she was actually there late enough to run into her, she always seemed to just miss her. Her partner would always say that she had just missed her or she was right her a minute ago; so she never got the pleasure.

On her first official night, she had found out that the brunette's shift was 9-5am, she found that strange because everyone else was 10-6am. When she inquired as to why, no one really could say other than that had always been her shift and she left at exactly 5, even if they were in the middle of a case. She passed it onto her partner and she'd be gone.

She got to the station at the start of Jane's shift hoping to run into her. She saw her heading towards the cafeteria; it was down the long hallway that traveled behind the offices in the back of the precinct. She got about twenty feet behind her when she noticed the brunette walking faster, she called out to her, but apparently she didn't hear her. Jane cleared the doors and turned down the extended hallway; when Maura passed through the doors, she was nowhere to be found. This puzzled her, the hallway had no outs other than the one leading to the cafe at the end of the hall.

She walked hurriedly to the only place Jane could have gone, she knew that was impossible for her to have cleared the hallway that fast. She timed herself to the cafe, it took her 16 seconds to get there; when she did, she was the only in there, she looked for Jane but never found her; it was a virtual ghost town. While she was there, she poured herself a cup of coffee. She had the strangest sensation that she was being watched. She gracefully looked around again, there was an almost ominous feeling in the air and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Looking around one last time, she decided to leave. She had never been in the cafeteria at night, alone; she decided she didn't really care for it and left.

She went back to the bull pen and found Jane's partner, "Hello Barry" She said politely.

"Hi Doc." He smiled.

Maura always liked Detective Frost, he was a very nice man and seemed willing to help anyone out. The only problem was she knew he had a weak stomach around death. Unfortunately, she witnessed it a couple of times.

"I was looking for Detective Rizzoli, have you seen her?" She inquired.

"Yeah, she roaming around here somewhere."

"When she comes back, would you please ask her to come see me, I wanted to officially meet her. We've run into each other several times at crime scenes but never actually met."

"Sure doc." She thanked him and returned to her morgue.

xxxxx

Jane strolled into the pull pen fifteen minutes after she left, she could still smell her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She smelled the vanilla body spray that hung in the air. She opened her eyes when she heard Frost.

"The doc wants you to go see her." He said not looking up from his computer.

"I'll go down later." She said as she sat down and started pulling up files on her computer.

Tonight was a slow night, they got no calls so they pretty much played solitaire all night.

"I'll be right back." and she was gone.

Ten seconds later, Maura walked in looking for Jane.

xxxxx

Jane had successfully avoided the M.E. for the last two days. Last night she had convinced Frost to ride around the city for lack of anything better to do. Of course, she had only suggested this after her partner had again told her the doc had just come looking for her. She still wanted to meet her.

xxxxx

Tonight was going to test her, even more than she realized. They got a call about a body being found in an alley outside of a nightclub. When she stepped out of the car, she froze; she sensed that the blonde was already here. Frost shoved her forward and told her to stop being a baby, that she had to get this over with, she knew this was coming. He also told her that she could and would be able to handle this.

Frost was the only one that could get away with speaking to her like that, she liked Frost so much that she trusted him with her life and her secrets. Of course, she didn't voluntarily tell him, he accidentally found out but swore it didn't bother him and he would die keeping it, which she then told him, yes he would, if he didn't.

She rounded one of the dumpsters when her eyes set upon the M.E. hunched over the body. Maura had that feeling again that she was being watched and her head turned as far around as she could still holding the body when their eyes met.

"Hello" she said sweetly. "Would you please come here, you might want to see this."

Jane strolled over as Maura never took her eyes off of her. When they were face to face, she did a double take of the brunette's face; her eyes were blacker than the dead of night, not the deep chocolate she remembered. Her gaze was as hard as stone, and Maura could tell she had clinched her jaw. She also noticed that when she spoke to her directly, the responses were short and to the point. Frost was the one who actually answered her questions.

Jane looked at the body without touching it, when she saw the blunt rectangular impression in the victim's forehead, she said to her partner "Frost, were looking for a two by four" as she stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"Like this" he pulled up the object that was barely hidden behind the other dumpster.

"Frost, were looking for an idiot." She said as serious as she could be.

Maura giggled quietly to herself, but not quiet enough. Jane turned around when she heard her and just stared at her. Maura was puzzled at why she was staring to intently at her. There was no way she could have possibly heard her.

She noticed that the detective kept her distance from everyone, she was in her own world gathering evidence, bagging and tagging it.

There were still processing the scene and getting the body into the van when Maura heard a distinct beep. She looked around and saw where it was coming from. It was the detective's watch, she observed the tall one as she strutted over to Frost, said something to him, then turned around and walked away.

Maura thought something might be wrong, so she followed her, she got within thirty feet of her as she called out her name as Jane disappeared around the corner. She ran to catch up with her, only to find no trace of her, once she cleared the corner.

"OK, this is becoming weird." She thought to herself as she looked at her watch, it was 5 o'clock in the morning.

******I like review, they make me smile.******


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

****Disclaimer-Still don't own anything in the R&I world****

*****OK, just to cover my butt...the idea for this story did not come from anything recent. It was actually a love scene from an 80's movie which pointed me in this direction and actually I couldn't make it work the way I wanted it to, so I had to go with plan B, which is what you are reading; I will give credit to it later in the story though. Since many of you are guessing, I don't want to ruin it for you; but let me be clear I do not own anything.**

Maura was trying to figure out how to spend time with the detective away from deceased bodies. At 10 o'clock she decided to go to the officer shift briefing and corner her. When she stepped just inside the door, it didn't take her long to spot the dark haired raven. Her hair gave her away, it was by far the longest in the department and the fact that she almost always never wore it up, made her an easy target.

The doctor watched the faces of every one in the room. At some point, everyone in there would stare at the beautiful detective. Some made it less obvious, while others made it more obvious and sure enough Jane paid no attention to any of them; which is why it startled Maura when she slowly turned her head and directly found her eyes through the sea of bodies. Maura smiled to her, while she just turned back in her seat, not acknowledging her. She was starting to wonder what her deal was.

The chief had told them about the woman that was found last night outside of Merch's, which everyone knew what type of clientele frequented there. He said they considered her wife at first but quickly dismissed her, her alibi was iron clad. Then they thought it might be a hate crime, until they perused her laptop given to them by the wife. She spent a lot of time on different lesbian dating websites. In fact, she had a scheduled meeting with someone last night and now this person was of interest. They just had to find her.

"So with that being said," The chief had started, "we want an officer to go undercover at the club and hopefully lure the killer out of hiding."

Detective Crow quickly nominated Rizzoli for three reasons; he liked to pick on her, because she had turned him down when he asked her out. She was antisocial to everyone, he thought it would be funny to put her in that kind of atmosphere and see if she squirmed and because she was so incredibly hot, who wouldn't want to see her in a lesbian situation.

When he said her name, it was quickly given a second, third, fourth, fifth and so on.

"Are you OK with that, Rizzoli?" The chief asked her.

"That's fine sir" sounding like she really could care less.

The chief thanked her and then said she would need backup to help her collect the DNA samples from the glasses so they wouldn't get contaminated and be worthless. All the female officers hands went up, this was a dream come true; to be with Rizzoli in a lesbian bar. The chief looked past all of them and found the M.E.

"Isles, you will go with her and help her." Shocked register on her face and anger and disappointment registered on the female cops. Jane never turned around.

The chief said they would do it this Saturday night, and tomorrow they would get her profile up and line up dates/suspects. When the meeting adjourned, everyone piled out leaving Jane, the chief and the doc who was waiting by the door. Jane kept her back to the doctor, until she and the chief turned to leave.

When they got to the door, he thanked Maura for her assistance with this case.

"You're welcome." She told him, then looked at the brunette, who was standing halfway behind her boss. "And we haven't officially met yet, hello I'm Maura Isles." She held out her hand.

When Jane accepted it, the blonde quickly looked down when she felt the gloved hand she offered. She again noticed the black eyes and the rock solid stare.

"Nice to meet you." She said in monotone.

"Maura walk with us, we'll discuss the details." He invited her along.

As they walked, Maura noticed a few things. Jane kept her hands in her pockets, she would not look at her, her facial expression never wavered and she most definitely carried herself with a confident swagger.

They went to the cafe to get coffee, Maura offered to get Jane and the chief both coffee, Cavanaugh accepted but she politely declined; she then offered to get her water, coke or tea but she was told no again very politely.

They all sat around the table, Jane took the seat across from her. The blonde noticed she even sat with self assurance. Looking across at her, she really was extremely beautiful; her facial features were as hard as the expressions, she always seemed to wear. Her jawline could be used for a chisel and she had cheekbones that any model would kill for. Every time she had seen her, she had sported a blazer, but the gloves were new.

Now she felt like everyone else she saw in the briefing room earlier, she truly couldn't take her eyes off of her.

She just watched her as the chief spoke, then when he finished, Maura asked Cavanaugh to see the file on the victim. She perused it, then commented about wounds on her inner thigh. Jane looked directly at her, then asked to see the file. She read through it, then handed it back to her. Her face went hard again.

They discussed the plan, the club opens at 6pm, Jane asked for any set ups to be after 8pm. She didn't want to be there right when they opened, she said she'd rather wait for the club to be crowded, they'll blend better; they all agreed. They finalized a few things then he said he was leaving for the night and thanked them again for doing this.

When he was out of sight, Jane stood and said she also needed to go. Maura asked for her to stay, she said she wanted to talk with her, but Jane's stare turned ice cold, but surprisingly her voice didn't match her look for once.

"Another time, I really do need to go." And she left.

When Maura walked out almost directly behind her, she had vanished again and she didn't see her again for the rest of the night.

xxxxx

Maura came looking for her tonight, Frost told her she wasn't here.

"Is she alright?" Maura was concerned.

"Yeah, she just had something to take of tomorrow, but now that she's working she swapped it for tonight.

Disappointed, Maura left the bull pen and returned to the morgue.

*****Oh my goodness, thank you all SO much for all the awesome feedback, you've truly made this girl smile all freaking day, so thank you, thank you, thank you. It wouldn't hurt my feelings at all if you kept it up.*****


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

**Disclaimer: Don't own any part on the R&I world. Just like to put them and my random thoughts together, to play with each other.**

They all met at Merch's at 8pm, through the back door to the office. Cavanaugh explained that Frost and Korsak would be monitoring the cameras that they had installed; they had covered the entire place except the bathrooms and Jane and Maura would be wearing a wire. Jane removed her jacket and Suzanne, a fellow officer, stepped forward to help with the wire. Jane said she could manage, as she took it from her. She raised her shirt to reveal a very nice, well toned six pack, and everybody, including Maura stopped to admire the view. The fact that the room got silent, did not escape her and she gave the slightest of smirks as she hooked herself up; she glanced up and connected with Maura. This was the first time Maura had ever seen her even halfway smile and realized she had dimples, very cute dimples. She also noticed her eyes were the beautiful brown she remembered, they almost sparkled.

They discussed the plan and told Jane, she had 9 people set for her to meet and they all fit the same profile as the victims dates and that Maura would be running interference to move things along.

Suzanne handed Maura a garment bag that she needed to go change into, and she slipped into the office lavatory, Suzanne had joined her after she was dressed to conceal the wire to her outfit. When she came out, Jane was gone. She had went around to the front to come in like a normal patron. Maura went out onto the floor and took her position.

When Jane walked in, her eyes immediately found the blonde, whose back was turned to her. Maura, again had that sensation that someone was watching her, she turned around and spotted the detective by the door staring directly at her. She approached quickly to escort her stunning accomplice to her table, when the stoney faced one asked her what she was wearing and this time, her voice matched her look perfectly, taking in the white and black polka dot corset.

"It's my uniform, I'm a server tonight." She smiled wide.

Jane went to remove her jacket revealing the baggy black sleeveless shirt underneath. "Put this on." It wasn't really a request.

"No, I'm undercover, I need to blend in." She liked the fact that this enigma, who didn't really talk much to her, had a problem with what she was wearing, or the fact that there wasn't really much to what she was wearing.

The look on the dark haired one's face shifted from stone to surprise, clearly she wasn't used to being told no.

Maura turned on her heels, "This way ma'am." Leading Jane to her designated table for the evening, as she followed her, both she and Maura noticed the exact same thing, at the exact same time. _Every_ head in the bar turned and followed them with interest written on all of their faces. Jane knew this was going to be a _very_ long night.

Maura asked what she wanted to drink and was told MGD 64. When the blonde walked away, Jane noticed half the bar watch her walk, then turned back to herself giving her their best "I'm interested in you smile." She ignored them.

The night hadn't even started and she was already wishing it was over.

Her first date was really a mousy thing, trying her hardest to capture her fullest attention. Little did she know, Jane was completely bored with her but of course her facial expression never gave her away. She listened attentively, asked questions and was extremely polite. She knew without a doubt, there was no way this petite little child was their killer.

The fragile girl had just finished telling her story of how she came out to her parents on an answering machine. She had just asked Jane about her coming out story, when the brunette shifted, she registered the blonde's presence.

"Can I get you ladies anything else." Her breath caught the dark one's ear as she leaned almost completely into her. When she turned, her eyes were level with Maura's barely covered voluptuous cleavage. She paused for a second trying to keep her composure, which she was very close to losing. She focused her attention towards the blood that had pooled in her mouth from where she bit the inside of her lip.

Swallowing the thick red liquid, "No thank you, were fine." Her voice was a tad deeper but enough for the doc to notice. She removed the glass and secured it for the DNA.

When she was alone, the M.E had came back and commented that Jane hadn't touched her beer, and asked her if she would like another one, since it must be hot by now.

Jane just told her she didn't drink alcohol and it was just there for show.

The second girl was just weird and yes, even by Jane Rizzoli's standards. She gave off an air of either being or trying to be a womanizer, trying way to hard to be sexy.

"There's just something about you, you're gonna break my heart; I can tell you want me." She gave her best "Your clothes will soon be in a ball on my floor" grin.

Jane tried not to laugh at the God awful woman sitting across from her. All she could think was "Lady, I wouldn't want you if you were the last meal on the planet and I hadn't eaten in about a hundred decades." Now that thought made her laugh.

Apparently whatever this woman just said, she thought the laugh was meant for her.

Maura had been watching Jane from the bar, she clearly saw the "_Kill me now_" look she flashed her, as the wild blonde woman moved her stool closer to the dark haired one.

Maura pranced up to their table and slid herself between them. "Is there anything else?"

"Thank you, no we were actually done." Looking at the wild one.

"Oh...OK" The blonde nut job, clearly not happy with those words, wrote her number down on a napkin, slipped it to her date as she she tried to caress her hand. Jane pulled away making it not seem like it was intentional, as she was told to call her.

This was pretty much the tone for the night, the doctor rescuing the detective. Maura was in amazement at the women, both scheduled to meet her and just there in general, who were throwing themselves at Jane; and so openly and desperately about it. She just watched as the brunette was always the most gracious about it, never being ugly or conceited about it.

Maura decided that after about the twentieth one, she herself would have possibly gotten snippy about it.

She had Jane's back all evening and never saw her express any interest in any of the women, until the next one approached her.

Jane turned around to face her before the dark twin even got to her, it was obvious she recognized her and definitely not happy to see her new admirer. As she watched them, she wondered if they might be related; they resembled each other tremendously. They both had the same dark hair, only Jane's was longer and wilder; they had the same intense chocolate eyes and both were insanely beautiful, but if Maura had to be completely honest, Jane was more.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked calmly.

"I'm in town for a bit and figured I'd stop in for some _fun_." She smirked mischievously as she looked around. "My, my, my look at all the _fun_ to be had." Her Italian voice attracting patrons as she sat right next to her look a like.

Jane couldn't get too specific, she was after all wired with several people listening to every word she said.

Maura was wondering what they were talking about, she wanted to go into the office to listen but she knew she needed to stay on the floor. Then conversation between the two dark haired beauties seemed to get rather intense and she couldn't help but notice how many women in the club were staring at them with lust in their eyes.

She decided to make her rounds, as she approached the most popular table here tonight. The new arrival set her sights on her, before she even reached them "Well, hello gorgeous." Her foreign accent drawing her in. "I'm Arianna Maceri" She said, as she held out a gloved hand.

"I'm Maura, nice to meet you" As she shook her hand, she was intrigued at what this person had to do with Jane.

"You too." Arianna kissed her hand,

"May I offer you something to drink?" The doc asked sweetly, taking her usual spot next to Jane, being the barrier.

"You" was her only response giving her the sliest of sexy smiles.

Maura just laughed until she noticed the exchange between the two women.

Her co-worker's face went harder than she had ever seen it, "We're fine...would you please excuse us." Now her tone matched her expression.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she politely excused herself. She immediately walked off the floor to the office where Korsak and Frost were supposed to be monitoring the cameras, but Korsak was out smoking right at this moment.

"Turn up Jane's mike" She barked at Frost.

He asked why.

Again she barked "Turn it up...now."

He did as he was told.

"Not here." She heard Jane say.

"Awe come on Janie poo, why not." The twin was antagonizing her.

"Not here." She repeated again more sternly.

"I say yes, here." She was still baiting her and Maura didn't like it at all.

"Follow me." She got up and walked off with the twin following her, the doc saw in the cameras that Jane had ripped the microphone out from under her shirt and threw it behind a plant.

She took off running out of the room, when she heard Frost telling her to leave it alone, which of course, she didn't listen.

She ran the direction the cameras showed, to the bathrooms; the only place that wasn't under surveillance. As she burst through the doors, she heard Jane very adamantly yelling "NO...NOT HER."

******Man...you guys are rockin the reviews, thank you so much. I am on a natural high, people at work think I'm on drugs, little do they know I am on drugs, drug Rizzles. Keep em coming.******


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any part on the R&I world. Just playing with them and my random thoughts.**

Jane knew Maura had just walked in, so she shut up.

The twin gave the blonde her most devilish grin, handed Jane a card and told her to call her so they could finish this conversation, otherwise she'd see her around, sooner than later. "Bye gorgeous" she winked and said to Maura on the way out.

"Is everything OK?" Maura asked, when they were alone.

"Yeah it's fine." As she went to walk by her, it was obvious it was not "Come on, let's get this finished, so we can get the hell out of here."

Maura stopped her by grabbing a handful of the front of her jacket, "Are you sure you're alright?" Whispering, with her hazel eyes showing only concern.

"Thank you Maura...yes, I am fine...I'll be right back."

And with those words, Maura could sense a shift between them, a good shift,

She came back with the wire and reattached it to her body. She kept looking at Maura and liked the fact that she genuinely seemed worried about her. When she finished, she placed her hand on the small of the shorter one's back and guided her out of the door to meet the next potential killer.

xxxxx

Maura had watched Arianna pick up a blonde, who kinda reminded her of herself and made her way to the exit. She blew her a kiss, before she disappeared out the door with her new companion for the evening. Maura quickly looked to Jane to see if she had noticed, she didn't. She was currently talking to date number eight.

xxxxx

After they had all the DNA secured, they decided to wrap up the evening, even though the club was still rocking. Frost said he and Korsak would take the equipment back and start looking at the tapes, and he suggested Jane go get some sleep, she looked beat. Maura said she would be in, in a few hours to start DNA testing.

When they were alone, Maura asked if Jane could maybe go for a bite. She quickly looked at the blonde, knowing she had no idea of the double entendre she'd just made. She had to smile at the thought, _if she only knew._

Jane looked at her watch, it was not quite 3am. "I'm not hungry, but I'll accompany you...if you'd like."

"Yes...I'd like that" They just shared another moment.

xxxxx

Maura had just ordered eggs, bacon, toast and coffee, she again asked if she was sure she didn't want anything, she was politely no thank you.

They talked while she ate, this was the most Jane had ever spoken to her. Maura couldn't get over her voice, she loved her husky tone and could listen to it all day long. Time had gotten away from them, when Jane's watch beeped. She apologized for the short notice, but she needed to leave; she didn't really give Maura a chance to say anything. She placed money on the table to cover breakfast and started to make her way out.

"Jane..." Maura quickly said to get her to stop.

"Yes" as she turned around.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"I'd like that." She smiled sweetly at her and then she was gone.

xxxxx

At 5pm, there was a knock on Jane's door. She opened it to find Maura standing on the other side. "Hi...what are you doing here." Surprised to see her at her door.

"Well...I thought you might be hungry by now, and since you don't drink alcohol." She held up Chinese take out and diet coke.

Jane laughed and backed up so she could come in. She led her to the kitchen, "You're going to kill me but I just ate, but I'll keep you company while you eat."

"OK...Oh well, I'll try again another time." She took in Jane's appearance, she was wearing a tank top and running shorts. Her legs were long and nicely toned and she almost floated across the floor. She was very graceful in everything she did, Maura noticed.

They talked while she ate, but since she ate by herself, there were a lot of leftovers. Jane put them in her fridge and told Maura she could take it home with her.

Maura asked if she would like to go for a walk or something. Jane glanced around the room as if she was thinking; she looked at the clock on the wall. "Maybe we could just hang here, would you like to watch a movie or something?"

She pointed to her vast collection of movies, "I probably have any movie you would ever be interested in, help yourself, flip on the light if you need to see better; I'll be right back."

When she came back she stopped suddenly at what she saw. Maura was standing by the window, the drapes were pulled back and she was looking at the blacked out window. She turned when she saw Jane out of her peripheral.

"What is this?" It wasn't accusatory, it was curiosity.

"I just like it dark in here, and I have this condition called heliophobia."

"That explains the graveyard shift. Interesting...I've never met anyone that was afraid of the sun before, have you always been afraid of the sun and have you ever been out in the sun?" She was fascinated.

"Yes once, that's how I figured it out, I don't really like to discuss it... can we _please_ talk about something else."

Sensing how uncomfortable Jane had just become, she obliged "you changed your clothes."

"Yeah, I got cold." She was now wearing sweat pants and a Boston PD sweatshirt with pockets, which Maura noticed she kept her hands in.

Maura walked over, picked out a movie and handed it to Jane to put in. They both sat on the couch but on opposite ends and watched the movie. It was one that she had never seen before, so she was fully engrossed in it. Jane however had seen it numerous times and decided it was more productive to watch Maura.

She liked this woman, she liked the way she looked, she liked the way she smelled, she liked the way she talked, she liked everything about her, so much, that she knew it would be detrimental to her, to let anything happen between them. She knew the blonde like her too, the blonde was into her, the blonde wanted her. She wasn't stupid, she could see the signs, she'd seen enough people display these same signs towards her, that the blonde was displaying. She was intrigued by the smaller one, even though she already knew _why_ she wasn't throwing herself at her like all of the others do.

She could easily take her if she chose to, take her, make love to her, taste her, own her; but she couldn't... she shouldn't... she wouldn't.

Could she...should she...would she?

*****You gals are keeping me high on Rizzles drugs, and for that I thank you and it does make the pain go away for a moment. I'll just give you gals a fair warning, somehow I hurt my shoulder and have to get an MRI done on it and of course I'm right handed and it's my right shoulder-typing is difficult since I can't raise my arm away from my body and the position I have found to be able to type-still hurts like hell, but I'm here for you and will try my hardest to continue to post in a timely manner. Thanks for riding the train with me.*****


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, but I do own my random thoughts.**

****OK typing one handed SUCKS...but here you go, luckily I had most of this chapter already done. I want to thank everyone who left feedback. I usually respond to each one, but since I'm one handed, I thought you'd rather me spend time on the chapter than thanking you each, but I do THANK YOU.****

Jane sensed it before it happened; she paused the movie that was almost over. She stood up, looking down at Maura with a finger to her lips; silently telling her to be quiet. The blonde had the most puzzling look on her face, as she too stood up, when she heard the knock. She was mere inches from Jane, she could smell her body soap. Looking from the door to her, shaking her head no, with her finger still on her lips; the knock came again.

Maura wasn't sure of what was going on, but when she heard the Italian voice from last night, "Jane, I know you're in there. It's pointless to ignore me, you and I both know that." And Jane closing the slight distance between them; she started to get concerned.

Jane's stance was rigid and her stare solid again, she placed her lips directly next to the blonde's ear. Maura noticed how cold they were, as they brushed against her ear. She barely spoke but the blonde heard her "Without a sound, go into my bedroom, close the door and stay there until I come for you... promise me."

Maura looked sideways into her eyes, nodded; seeing the seriousness on the brunette's face thought better of saying anything, then went to move. Jane temporarily stopped her by placing her hands on her waist. She bent down and removed her heels, handed them to her and lightly pushed on the small of her back, indicating she needed to go.

When Maura was out of sight she cleaned up any trace of company and sprayed neutral freshener. Once she knew Maura had done what she asked of her, she opened the door to Arianna.

"How did you find me?" Her voice was as cold as her stare.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what an Italian accent attached to a beautiful woman can accomplish." Her sly smile peeking through.

"Yeah...don't bet on it."

"Aw...are you not going to invite me in." She pouted.

"It wouldn't matter if I didn't."

"I know...I just thought you might be hospitable." She laughed as she waltz in anyway.

"Since you've been here...Have you?" Her tone was not playful at all.

"Have I...what detective." She was trying to egg her on.

"Have you fed...or better yet, have you killed anyone?"

"Yes...and no." Looking at her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Don't play with me Arianna...we have a dead body on our hands with traditional markings on her inner thigh and her head was bashed in."

"How do you know it was me, someone else could be here."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of...now I need to know...did...you...do...this?" She slowly annunciation the last part.

"Yes...I've fed but no, I haven't killed anyone, especially by bashing in anyone's head; it's not our style Jane and you know that."

"I know but I had to ask, the situation could have gotten out of hand." Jane was extremely calm."Did you recondition the markings on your prey?"

"No."

"Why not...when you don't you risk us all?"

"I was interrupted."

Jane rolled her eyes, described her victim, where and how she was found.

"Yes, I was there and it does sound like the woman I was enjoying." She smiled at that thought. "But I left her in the bathroom and she was very much alive when I left, and I didn't even feed that much off of her. She was a diabetic and I don't particularly care for diabetics."

"Oh...so now you're picky."

"Blood is like wine, while some are fine, others are just nasty." She laughed. "What can I say, I'm a connoisseur of fine wine."

"No...you're just a snob." This was the first time Jane laughed.

"Call me what you will, I know what I like and I always take it." And with that she froze.

Jane knew exactly what had just happened. She saw the muscles in the twins face relax, her eyes closed and she breathed deeply at the sweet fragrance in the air. The neutral freshener that was sprayed had dissipated and Maura's scent filled the room.

The Italian one's eyes opened and they were black in an instant. Jane got to the bedroom door, a hair before her; then ended up being thrown through it as Arianna shoved her trying to get to what she wanted. Maura screamed as it all happened so fast, she never really saw anything. All she knew is Jane was now guarding her with her tall lanky frame.

"Well, well, well...you're the luscious morsel from last night." Her accent dropping, it did sound sexy.

Jane growled.

"I didn't know she was your inamorata."

"She's not." Her voice was eerily deep.

Maura had grabbed the arm that was on her waist protecting her, when she did, her sweatshirt sleeve slid up and she felt how cold her arm was.

When Arianna grinned, her fangs were revealed. She lunged at Maura, but before Maura could blink, Jane and Arianna were both gone from the room. Maura had do a double take, she must be really tired, there was no way she saw what she just thought she saw.

She quickly took in the information before her; the door was shattered at her feet, Jane's impossibly cold skin, how quick she mysteriously vanishes, she's never actually seen her eat or drink anything, said she can't go in the sun, how arcane she is. "No, there has to be another explanation...I'm hallucinating." She said to herself.

She debated leaving the room but she promised she wouldn't until Jane came for her; so she sat on the bed.

After about ten minutes, Jane came back in; she slowly entered the room. Maura took in her appearance, her clothes were shredded and there was a deep cut across her shoulder. Maura wanted to run to her and fix her, all that blood made it look really bad, but she was really confused. Jane held up her hand and said she was fine. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. When she reemerged, she was dressed back in her tank top and running shorts she had on earlier and her shoulder showed no signs of any previous wounds; she stood in the doorway, Maura was stunned at the sight.

"I'm sure you have questions." She softly said, not moving.

Maura rubbed her face with both of her hands, "I need time to process this, I have to go." She made to leave.

Jane took a step towards her, Maura raised her hand "Don't" was all she said as she ran out of the opening where the door used to be. As she reached the front door, she ran straight into Jane chilly body, as she appeared out of nowhere.

"I can't let you leave." Jane barely spoke.

Maura panicked, backed up and started to scream but before she knew what hit her, Jane's cool hand was covering her mouth. The smaller one started flailing about; Jane just wrapped her tightly into her own body and held her.

She scarcely spoke in her ear "Maura...I promise I would never hurt you, but Arianna is out there and she's taken an interest in you; you are no longer safe. I can't let you leave for your own protection."

Maura stopped fighting her.

"Do you promise if I remove my hand you won't scream?" Still whispering.

She nodded.

Jane released her completely and backed up. "I know this is scary for you and I will give you all the space you need, but you can't leave until sunlight." Jane looked sad.

Maura was thoroughly confused. "May I go lay down." Was all she said.

"Absolutely, you can do whatever you want." Maura just looked at her. "Inside this apartment" Jane added.

Maura disappeared into the bedroom and didn't come back out. Jane sat on the couch where she ended up falling asleep.

*****OK, the movie is called _To Die For, _it's about Vlad Tepes. It's a cheesy B rated movie, but I LOVE it. He exudes everything I thought Jane should be, from sex appeal to women throwing themselves at him, to mysterious. **

**I mean seriously who wouldn't want to see Jane / Angie Harmon as a hot sexy lesbian vampire. _I'd be first in line for her to bite me...I'm just saying._**

**When I started writing it, I wanted to make Jane a descendent of Vlad, but I really couldn't make it work, where it wouldn't be long and drawn out. I wanted to keep your attention and make it interesting, so I altered it A LOT. The only thing I really took from the movie was his persona and sex appeal...and PS. I liked the sex scene where they fed off each other.*****


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

**Disclaimers: Still don't own them.**

****Still typing lefty...still sucks. Please forgive any typos, meds have me goofy and sleepy and it's messing with my creative flow. Typed in between naps-haha****

Jane woke up with Maura watching her from the chair next to the couch. She looked at her watch and it was 7:15am. "It's daylight." Her voice was tender.

Maura just watched her with her head tilted clearly analyzing her. "I really don't know what to make of all of this." She said softly.

"I know." Jane's voice was tender.

"I have so many questions."

"I know."

"You will let me leave."

"Of course."

She stood up. "I never knew this was even a possible reality."

"I know."

"I'm not ready for this."

"I know."

Maura walked to the door

"Can I trust you with this?" Jane asked her as she turned around and stared at her for a minute.

"Yes you can, besides who would believe me." Half smiling.

Jane returned her smile for a moment then turned serious "Until I figure out what to do about Arianna, you really are not safe, can I pick you up for work...please." Her eyes pleading for her to not be stubborn.

Maura nodded, wrote down her address and set it on the coffee table.

"I'll be by at dusk." With that Maura left.

xxxxx

Maura opened the door wide, to a very beautiful detective.

"You know I can't actually come in, unless you invite me." She smiled.

"Will you please come in." Her voice was sweet. As she did, "so are all the stories about your type true, you know garlic, mirrors, holy water, so forth?"

"No, that's just Hollywood making us sound more glamorous than we really are. The only things that are true are the sunlight, the inviting of the home, the steak through the heart and we are exceptionally strong." She smiled.

"Lets have a seat." As they took a spot on the couch, Jane kept watching her, she could see Maura was very curious.

"You know you can ask me anything you want." Softly giving her permission.

After a moment of playing with the hem on her shirt, curiosity had gotten the better of her and she asked about Arianna.

"She is my creatrix, she turned me."

"How long have you been like this?" Her voice was very caring.

"122 years ago, my family and I were in Italy visiting family, I went to a social gathering with my cousin. I met Arianna there, I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever set eyes on. I wasn't into girls, but everything about her, made me want her. She was a virgin, which in our world means newly turned, her creatrix had been killed and she had not completely gained control over herself. She had all of this new power and didn't know what she could do with it. We spent that evening together and she fed on me; instead of stopping, like she should have, she went beyond the safe zone. She almost killed me and she freaked out, she didn't want me do die so the turned me to avoid killing me." She said as though she were retelling the story for the 100th time.

"How did she turn you?"

"You have to drink from us as we drink from you."

"Is it painful?"

"Yes."

"How long does it take to fully turn?"

"Actually only a couple of hours."

"You said it's painful...painful how?"

"It feels like what I imagine a heart attack would feel like...I mean your heart literally does stop."

After she pondered that for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek, "So what happened?"

"Well...she took me away from my family, and nurtured me like she didn't get until I could control myself. She felt horrible for what she had done, and tried to make it up as best as she could; but when I denounced her, she got mad." Jane's voice was monotone as she stared at Maura.

"Why did you denounce her?"

"I didn't want this, I missed my parents and my brothers, and I was pissed off because I didn't have a choice in the matter. I was young and naive and never dreamt that by having sex with this woman, it would kill me and destroy everything I knew. The only way a bond can be broken between a creatrix and her virgin, is by the virgin. Lets just say she didn't take it so well."

"Can I ask what happened?" Her eyes pleading for Jane to continue.

"I stayed with her long enough to learn what I needed to learn to survive and to be able to control it; then I took off, it was years before I saw her again. Apparently she had been looking for me, and she wasn't real happy when she found me."

"And" Was all she said. Jane was amused at how attentive she was.

"First, let me explain what happens between our kind, when we feed on someone, we usually don't kill them, that's not our objective."

"When we do feed, you becomes ours, unless we decharm you. If we don't, then we're all you can think of, you want to be with us and only us, you're consumed by us. If we do decharm you completely, then you don't have that urge to be with your biter, but you also don't ever remember, we recondition the skin and you're never the wiser. If we partially decharm you, then you remember the moment but don't have that yearning desire for your biter, you can make your own decision about whether or not you want to be with that vampire, but in either case you're tainted from the rest of us. Others could feed off you if they chose to, but it's not the same as you are no longer pure, you're only pure for the vampire who took you first."

"So what does an unpure one taste like to you?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

"It taste like rotten eggs, mixed with what I think road kill would taste like, mixed with hot sauce. It burns and it's completely unbearable, but I guess if one was hungry enough they would suffer through." She said honestly.

Maura had unconsciously turned in her seat to give Jane her full attention.

Jane got quiet for a minute then, "There was this girl, her name was Elizabeth. I had deep feelings for her, but I had never acted on them, she had no idea about me and I wasn't sure how to introduce that aspect to her. Arianna caught up with me, she found out about Elizabeth and my feelings for her, she became interested in her and took her from me. She fed on her before I could do anything about it, she was hers; Elizabeth would never be mine, she broke my heart and it's taken me years for it to mend." Her face had grown sad at the memory.

Maura could see the pain in her face, when a thought entered her head. She remembered Jane's words in the bathroom screaming "NO...not her." Then she remembered Arianna's asking her is she was her inamorata..

"What happened to Elizabeth?" Maura asked quietly.

"Arianna kept her charmed for years, played with her like a toy, then eventually let her go. She only kept her that long to hurt me, like I hurt her. I moved on and once again she lost track of me."

"How long ago was that?"

"That was about 45 years ago, amazingly I don't run into her all that often, but then I do move around frequently."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah...kinda have to, you can only stay in one place for so long before people start noticing you never change. I mean, we actually do go to great lengths to keep from being found out."

"She asked if I were your lover, does she think I'm your next Elizabeth?" Surprisingly there wasn't any fear in her voice at that question.

"I'm afraid so, she can tell that you are still pure, that's why you're not safe. Now it's no longer about you, that night at the club, it _was_ about you until she found you in my apartment; _now_ it's about me." Maura could see the fear in Jane's face, but the fear wasn't for Jane herself, it was for the blonde.

"So the only way to get her uninterested is...to belong to someone else." She barely spoke.

"Yes." She whispered. "NO!" She said more determined, when she saw the look on the petite one's face.

"Why not, I don't want to be _hers_." Maura became more vocal at that thought.

Jane grabbed her hands trying to put her at ease. "You won't, I just have to figure out what to do, I promise I won't let her hurt you just to get back at me."

"Jane...I'm giving you permission to bite me." Her voice was sincere as she looked into her chocolate orbs.

"I'm not going to bite you, sweetie."

"Why not...I don't want to be _hers..._I would rather be _yours_." She couldn't seem to get her voice back to a normal level as her eyes dropped to their hands, still clasped together.

"You don't realize what you're giving me permission for Maura." She dipped her head, trying to connect their eyes, finally finding them.

Clearly she didn't understand.

Because that's not how I feed, I usually don't just walk up to someone and bite them. Feeding...for me is a _very_ intimate thing, if you catch my meaning." Looking at the blonde, trying to get her point across.

Still not understanding.

"I only feed...when I make love."

"Oh...OH" it registered.

Jane had to laugh at that one. "Now...do you still want me to bite you?"

*****I don't know what to say, the feedback on this story and the get well wishes are phenomenal. I'm giving all of you a great big cyber hug, Thank you, thank you, thank you. Tomorrow's the MRI, hopefully it will be an easy fix and I can get back to typing with two hands.*****


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

****Disclaimers: still don't own anything that is R&I.****

They got to the station on time for work. Jane had told Maura that she needed to stay with her at all times. She was truly sorry for treating her like she needed a babysitter but it was really the only way.

Maura understood and was grateful for Jane wanting to keep safe.

xxxxx

They spent the first part of the evening in the morgue so they could speak freely without the potential of being over heard.

Maura had asked her if anyone else knew, she said Frost did; then she went on to explain that she always tries to feed on a regular basis, at least once a week. They were working a case that had them going straight for about two and a half weeks without a night off. She had gotten to that point and she had to feed.

Maura asked what happens when she doesn't feed on a regular basis.

"We turn reckless and dangerous and violent. I was almost to that point, remember I said I usually only feed in intimate situations."

She nodded.

"Well in that frame of mind all discipline goes right out the window, I've spent a long time getting my urges under control but that night I was desperate. If I didn't feed soon I was going to hurt someone and risk being discovered. He came looking for me when I didn't answer, well he found me."

"How did he take it?"

"He was actually OK with it surprisingly, he pukes at crime scenes but vampires, he's OK with. He said he has always liked vampire movies, he thinks we're cool; he just asked that I don't ever bite him." She grinned.

"Can I ask you a question Jane?" Her eyes were soft and caring.

"I think by now we've established that you can." Half laughing.

"Are you this protective over everyone?" Her tone was very inquisitive, she knew there was an underlying question in there and waited for the brunette to respond.

"No" was all she said barely audible.

"Then why me?" Her hazel eyes found the dark one's and silently demanded her gaze.

It took Jane a minute to respond, "If I do tell you, I don't want to frighten you or freak you out."

"I think we're beyond that point in our conversations." Maura was completely serious.

"Arianna asked me if you were my inamorata." Jane suddenly looked nervous.

"To which you said no." Still holding her stare.

"To protect you...to you, inamorata means lover, to us, it means eternal mate."

"Oh"

"I lied to her." Jane whispered.

Maura didn't understand.

"We don't pick our inamorata's, they pick us...your scent picks us."

"My scent...do you mean the smell of my blood?" Clearly confused.

"No...believe it or not, your blood doesn't have anything to do with it. It's your scent, when you find your eternal mate, your body releases a chemical that is distinctive to only that vampire. It's actually not that different from normal people selecting their mates. When a human finds their eternal mate, the love is pure. I don't know if you've noticed how people throw themselves at me trying to capture my attention."

"Believe me, I've noticed." She half smiled.

"It's because the attraction is not real, it's just raw carnal lust, they see what their suppose to see, basically sex on two legs. Vulgar description I know, I'm sorry, but that's what our scent does to humans. But inamorata's don't get that lust emotion, they have love, and no... they don't realize that's what it is. Did you ever ask yourself why you haven't thrown yourself at me, even though you've thought about it, like you've seen everyone in the bar and the department do on a regular basis."

She shook her head no.

"Remember when I said that to turn you we must feed of each other?"

Maura nodded.

"If you were a regular feeding, like I was, then the virgin controls the destiny of the relationship with the creatrix. But when you and your eternal mate feed from each other for the turn, our blood mixes with each other, then our destiny is set in stone. When our scents picked each other, it made us bond together and neither of us can explain it. Maura...you picked me."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." She was being truthful.

"_That's_ the craziest thing you've ever heard...24 hours ago, you learned vampires were real... and eternal mate picking is the craziest thing you've ever heard of...that's funny." She was laughing.

Maura couldn't help but start to laugh; Jane, she just learned, had an infectious laugh. "OK, I guess it all sounds crazy."

"Do you remember the first time we saw each other at that crime scene?" Jane asked her.

"Yes." Maura remembered it very well, her world had stopped when her eyes focused on the this amazing creature. Her breath caught and she couldn't think straight or move for several minutes. "Oh."

"Have you thought about me everyday since then?" She reached out and took her hands.

"Yes." Whispering.

"Am I in your dreams."

"Yes."

"Why did you come to my shift?" Holding her gaze as well as her hands.

"To be near you." She confessed.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to stay away from you, knowing what I knew, that you picked me; the closer you are to me, the more heightened my senses are to you. I'm deeply in tuned to you." Jane voice was a tad deeper.

"Then why did you stay away." She asked dying to know the answer.

"I knew it would not turn out well for either of us, so I figured if I stayed away, you would move on and... I did not want to get my heart broken...again."

Maura went to say something, but Jane stopped her.

"It was that hard for me Maura; if you noticed, I avoided you, barely spoke to you."

"Trust me, I noticed."

"I figured it was just easier than to have this conversation; you'd be none the wiser and you could have a normal life with a normal person, but Arianna coming her kinda threw the monkey wrench into the works."

"Well clearly the normal thing would not have happened anyway and now that we know this, you can make me yours." She smiled.

"Maura I don't want to bite you."

"But you said." She almost looked sad.

Seeing this Jane butted in "Maura, I don't want to make you mine because I have to; I want you to choose to be mine, because you want to and the few hours since you've learned this, is not enough time for you to logically decide that. I will keep you safe until you decide for yourself what you want and then we'll revisit this conversation...do you trust me?"

"Apparently with my life." Her voice was soft.

"Understatement of the year." Jane half laughed.

Maura had to laugh at that comment as well, here she was the M.E. who had always gotten along better with the dead, than the living. In that case, this whole thing makes perfect sense.

Her phone rang out, "Rizzoli."

It was Frost, "I need you up here now...we have a _your kind _of problem."

*****You ladies are AWESOME, the feedback just gets better and better. GREAT BIG CYBER HUGS FOR EACH OF YOU:)**

**Had MRI yesterday, man did that hurt like hell, since I can't lay flat, that was the longest, most painful 15 minutes of my life.*****


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

**Disclaimer—Don't own any part of R&I.**

****You ladies can thank my slow ass quack doctor for not returning my calls, so since I have nothing else to do but wait. I can focus on typing, hey I'm actually getting pretty good at typing as a lefty. Enjoy****

Jane walked in to the bull pen right behind Maura, there was a blonde sitting at Frost's desk. "Whatcha got Frost." She inquired.

"I think you might want to handle this." He pointed to the girl.

Jane took Maura by the arm and walked over to the girl but kept herself in between them, she knelt down so she was eye level with this woman, when the saw the repeated bite marks on her neck. "What is your name?" She asked softly.

The woman just stared off into space, Jane got in her face and repeated the question. The woman blinked and focused on her. "Where is she." She looked around obviously confused.

"Where is who?" The detective asked.

"I don't know her name but I have to find her, please help me find her." Her voice registered panic.

"What does she look like" Jane asked her already knowing the answer.

"You, but not you."

Maura gasped.

Jane immediately turned towards her "What is it, what's wrong?."

"She's the one who left with Arianna that night at the club."

"Please help me find her, she told me to come here and she would come for me, but I don't see her. Please help me find her." She asked again.

"When did she say she was coming for you." The detective inquired, she wanted to make sure she had enough time to get Maura to safety.

"She didn't, she just told me to wait here. You have to help me find her, I don't know what to do. I need her, I can't live without her, please help me find her."

They went back and forth like this for a while, even Maura had tried to get something, anything out of her. The only thing either of them could get out of her was a response that showed her obsession over the twin, wanting her, needing her so desperately.

At that moment, clarity struck Maura; she realized this is what happened to Elizabeth; which explained why Jane's heart got broken. All this person could do was think of was Arianna. There was no talking to this woman, no reasoning with her, no making her understand _anything_. Her whole world as she knew it, revolved around Arianna. Maura connected with Jane, and they exchanged a look that needed no words.

Maura decided right then, that she did want Jane to take her, she wanted to be her's. If there was any possibility that she would end up like this woman, she wanted to be like that over Jane and definitely not Arianna, especially if they were in fact eternal mates.

Frost just sat witnessing all of this, finally asked what on earth was going on. Jane gave him a brief rundown, then finished it with "she hasn't been decharmed, Arianna's supposedly on her way here and Maura's not safe."

"If she's coming here...am I safe?" Frost started to become nervous.

"Unless she's changed preferences, she only takes women; but to be completely honest I don't know at this point.

"So what's the plan." Frost asked her.

"Well first thing is I need to get Maura to a safe place, then I can go find her."

"What do mean get me to safety, I'm not staying with you." Maura asked nervously.

"I can't confront her with you there, I would be constantly worried about you and I could slip up and she could the upper hand over me or worse...you and I'm not willing to risk that...I'm sorry."

"Where is safe for me."

She looked from Maura to Frost, "I need a favor,...please take her to your apartment. Arianna will never think to look there."

"Are you sure." He looked unsure of this plan.

"She can't come in unless you invite her in Frost." Jane said.

"She wouldn't send someone else for the doc, someone that I don't have to invite in, would she?"

"Lets put it this way, don't answer the door for anyone, and if someone does enter without your permission shoot them." Jane was dead serious. 

"I can't just shoot someone Jane." He couldn't believe Jane just said that.

"OK Frost look at this way, you can claim self defense, because trust me, if someone does force their way into your place, you _will_ be defending your life and Maura's. So shoot first and ask questions later, got it and I'll take care of everything. If someone does knock on your door, Maura you call me immediately and I'll be here in an instant... and yes I'm that fast" She added when she saw the look on his face.

"OK...but only because I trust you." He still didn't sound convinced.

"Lets put this one in a cell, I'll follow you home then I'll come back and use her to find Arianna."

xxxxx

After Jane got them safe and sound, she went back to the precinct only to discover that the cell was open and the girl was missing.

She bolted around the precinct looking for any sign of either of them, which only took a few seconds. Once the building was cleared, she headed back to Maura. As she approached Frost's building, she was hit over the head with something metal, it didn't knock her out, but she was stunned for a second. "Hello Janie poo" she heard before she felt the bite on her neck as Arianna attempted to take a chunk out of her.

Before she could latch on securely Jane grabbed her by the throat, pulled her off of her, shoved them back into the side of the building, then proceeded to smash Arianna's face into the concrete wall repeatedly making her forehead bleed profusely.

Arianna elbowed her in the face breaking her nose, which gave her just enough room to escape her grasp. Jane stumbled backwards, then took one big leap forward and kicked the twin as hard as she could in the stomach knocking her several yards into the alley landing against the apartments dumpster. The detective was on her in an instant, pummeling her fists over and over again into her jaw, she heard the crunch when it shattered. She then tore into several places of her flesh, which left gaping wounds.

The twin shoved her hard, causing her to be catapulted backwards off of her, slamming her into the opposite side of the wall. Then caught her with a right hook, that sliced her brow wide open. Jane reciprocated by taking out her left kneecap, then giving her a roundhouse kick to the side of the head, that sent her flying into the street where a car passing by at that moment slammed into her, forcing her further down the street.

Jane witnessed this, then ran out into the street where she saw no sign of Arianna. The driver of the car had gotten out, he was completely dazed and didn't have a clue about what just happened. He was just driving along, he knew he had hit something, the front of his car was all bashed in; he looked around, he didn't see anything at all, no animal, no person, nothing.

Since Jane didn't see Arianna and the driver was OK, other than being confused, she went inside the building; bleeding from various places on her body.

She knocked on the door and called out to Frost, letting them know it was her. Frost opened the door, with his Glock pointing at her. As soon as he saw all the blood, "Man, what happened to you."

Maura heard those words then came running into view, "Oh my...Jane what happened?" She ran up to her and tried to pull her into the apartment, she wouldn't budge. "Jane come on." Pulling her again.

"I can't until he asks me." She barely spoke."

"Oh yea... come in, come in." He offered as he waived his hands motioning her in.

"Thanks."

Maura placed her fingers on the detective's jaw turning her face as she looked her over, told her she had a broken nose, to which Jane asked her to set before it healed that way. Maura then asked what transpired to make her end up looking like this. Jane told them everything that had happened.

Maura had asked Jane to go to the bathroom with her so she could get her cleaned up, Jane just commented that she was going to call it a night. She would take Maura home, get her safe then head home herself. They left his apartment, en route to the blonde's house.

"When we get to my house, you're coming inside so I can get you cleaned up." Maura told the brunette.

"I can't, I need to get home."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Jane." She said more sternly.

"Maura...I can't...your place doesn't block out the sun." She said more quieter than usual.

"Well then we're both going back to your place, and don't give me a hard time about it either." She added when the detective looked like she was about to object."

Maura drove them in silence to Jane's place. She kept looking over at her supposed eternal mate, her head was back resting on the headrest, her eyes closed, with all that blood; her face was covered with streaks from her brow and nose. Her neck didn't look any better neck. She looked in real bad shape, she couldn't wait to get her cleaned up. Maura knew she would heal quickly, she'd already witnessed it. She decided that as soon as she was healed, she would make her move to become only hers.

*****Whoo hoo, cyber hugs all around, your feedback is better than the Lortabs they have me on.*****


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything R&I, just my random thoughts that make these stories possible.**

Once inside her apartment, Maura led her by her hand through to her bedroom. She gently guided her down on the bed and told her to stay. She went to the kitchen got a large bowl, then to the bathroom where she retrieved a washcloth and returned to Jane. She wet the cloth then gently began wiping the blood from her face. She noticed that the wounds had already healed as she finished cleaning her face and neck.

"Are you alright?" The blonde almost whispered..

"Yea, I'm fine." She whispered back.

"You don't look fine." As her finger brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You're observing what happens when vampires fight each other, we are stronger than humans, so it takes more energy to fight each other and make any sort of impact. If we incur any wounds, our body's has to work that much harder to repair them, or if we lose blood, that drains our energy as well." She barely spoke as she was on the edge of sleep.

"So how long does it take your body to fully heal itself." She softly inquired, still playing with strands of her hair."

Jane never responded.

Maura sat there and just watched her sleep, she was beyond stunning. Never in a million years did she think she would be here, in this situation when she requested the change to the graveyard shift. All she was hoping for was to get to know the brunette and maybe form a friendship or at least get a date out of it, not end up being her eternal mate.

She had to admit, it was kinda cool though. The thought of spending the rest of her life with this gorgeous creature excited her and at the same time scared the stew out of her. She had no idea what the rest of her life with a vampire would entail.

She wanted to stay close to her, especially since the closer they are, the more tuned in she is to her. She spread out next to her, covered both of them and fell asleep thinking of the one beside her.

A few hours later, Maura came to, she immediately felt the weight of Jane's body against her. Her arm was wrapped protectively around her waist; her leg was across her thigh, resting between her legs, with her face buried in her hair. Maura repositioned herself to face her, as Jane's grip tightened, pulling her even closer. The blonde realized she liked it...a lot.

Maura raised her head as best as she could, leaned in and kissed her neck, where the wound had been earlier.

No movement from Jane.

She moved to her jawline and kissed her again.

Again no movement.

She move to the corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked without opening her eyes.

"How did you know it was me, I could have left and someone else could be doing this to you?" She said smiling.

"I can smell you." She grinned into her hair.

"Oh right, your vampire senses."

"Not everything's about vampires honey, I could be a mere mortal and I'd still be able to smell you considering you're right in front of me." She laughed as she finally looked at her.

"Oh...well good point." She laughed back. She let her finger trace over the distinct features of her face ending on her mouth. "You have the most beautiful lips...may I?"

Jane nodded.

The blonde leaned the small distance between them where their lips gently caressed each other. It was soft and sweet at first, but when Maura let her tongue glide across the brunette's lips asking for permission; Jane broke contact and leaned back.

"Maura we can't do this." She tried to extract herself from the blonde.

"Why not?"

"Because if we start it, I might not be able to stop it." She spoke the truth.

"Well...I don't want to stop it, I've made my decision...I choose you." Looking directly into her eyes as she said it.

"Why?" Was all she said.

"What do you mean, why." She was confused now.

"Just that... why...I want to make sure you've thought about it, what it means and your reasons for it. I want to make sure you're not just doing it because your scared of her."

"First of all, I am not scared of her; I know you will protect me. Second, I've replayed our conversations in my head over and over and I believe we are in fact meant to be together. The way I have felt about you since I first set eyes upon you; I can't deny these feelings, they mean something. I have decided I want this, I want you, I choose you."

Jane couldn't help but smile at this news.

"Does it hurt."

"Everybody's pain tolerance is different, but I'll make it hurt as little as possible." Her voice was caring.

"So how do we do this?" She was unsure of herself.

"You don't know how to make love." She giggled.

"What...no...I meant." She said baffled.

"I know what you meant, I'm messing with you." Still laughing.

Maura slapped her arm and Jane rolled half way over her. She reworded her thoughts, "Will I remember, will you decharm me?"

"Remember when I told you about one of the three things that will happen when a human is bitten?"

"Yes."

"That's only when the human is not an eternal mate to that vampire. You will remember everything but you won't have that obsessed emotion, it will simply be pure love."

"Really?"

"Yes, when I said that an inamorata has love, but doesn't know that's what it is...well, when I take you, it will become crystal clear. Your heart will belong to me and only me...you will love me forever Maura."

The blonde's grin got wider.

"Do you understand the importance of that statement, you will _never_ be able to fall in love with anyone else...ever. I need you to understand that.."

"I do understand that." She said as she wrapped her arms around the neck of her soon to be lover.

"Maura...are you absolutely sure... that you're ready to love me forever."

"Yes Jane I am...please take me."

****Just a fair warning, the next chapter will change to M rating, I hope I don't lose anybody because of it.****

*****Cyber hugs are like a bottle of wine, you want to share it with everyone. Here's a toast to all of you, you gals are the best.*****

******Got results back I have bursitis and tendinitis and I have to go see orthopedic doctor on Monday, I have NO IDEA what are they going to do to me. No one can seem to tell me what he's going do other than to look at my MRI test; he better not go tugging on my arm or trying to raise it and shit.******


	10. Chapter 10

CH10

**Disclaimer: Their still not mine, although I would love for Jane to be.**

"_Maura...are you absolutely sure that you're ready to love me forever."_

"_Yes Jane I am...please take me."_

In her 122 years in this life, she had never heard sweeter words.

Jane traced her fingers around the face of the one below her, coming to a rest on the side of her head. Her fingers became tangled in her blonde hair, her lips barely brush against the blondes. The kiss went from soft and tender to rough and heated, her tongue traced over her lips, her teeth, the top of her mouth and everywhere in between. Maura reciprocated in full, then noticed that everywhere her tongue had touched, it left like a light tingle.

Jane moved completely over the blonde as her legs widen to accompany her new lover, their bodies pressed completely against each other, Maura wrapped her legs around her waist so tight giving her no wiggle room. Jane liked it, she responded by apply pressure to the woman's core below her. Maura slightly moaned when she did. Jane smiled as she tender nipped her neck, kissing the base of it up to nibbling on her ear lobe.

Maura's hands were busy trying to grip at the skin on Jane's back but the body clung shirt she was currently wearing made that task difficult. She grabbed the sides of the shirt, lifted forward, demanding it be removed. Jane obliged.

Jane using her beautiful arms, had lifted herself to hover over the blonde to make it easier for her. Maura unclasped the bra, as Jane removed it and slung it aside. Maura took in the site before her, her musculature figure in itself was a complete turn on. Her arms were defined, her stomach was perfectly flat except for the six pack she was sporting, her breasts were smaller but full and round. Maura's fingertips glided from this woman's neck, down between her breast, over the muscles displayed before her, to her navel, to the top of her pants.

She undid the button and the zipper, then proceeded to the slide the pants and her panties down in one swift motion, over her narrow hips as she wiggled out of them. Maura noticed her muscles protruding out on her arms, this too was a turn on, she raised her head to meet them and kissed the flesh everywhere they were bulging against her skin.

Jane just watch, as Maura skillfully trailed her tongue over her muscles, she was enjoying this, so was Jane for that matter.

When she saw Maura straining to reach her she lowered herself back over her and captured her mouth again in a searing kiss that left the blonde gasping for air. This time when Maura tried to capture Jane's back she had no barriers. Her hands trailed all over, from her shoulders, down her spine, to the small of her back and over her firm ass. She liked Jane's ass, it felt very nice, she couldn't wait to actually see it.

She palmed each cheek and pulled her further to her, this time making the brunette moan in delight.

Jane again hovered over her, when that contact was broken, Maura's hands immediately left her ass and started unbuttoning her own shirt, trying to get the fabric off as quick as possible. Jane moved her left leg over her body coming to a rest by her side. Now supporting her weight on her right arm and left leg, her left hand softly slapped Maura's hand away from her own body.

"I believe this is my job." Her voice was huskier than usual but soft.

Jane's fingers trailed over her neck, leaving goosebumps in her wake; they trailed down each button touching them but not undoing them, while Maura's hands were lightly feather touching up and down the sides of this woman above her.

The brunette let her hand continue to move down each button until she got to where the shirt met her pants. She gently tugged on each corner of her shirt, releasing it from the hold her pants currently had on it. When it was free, she started back up her body, removing one button at a time. As she did, her skin moved smoothly over Maura's. After she removed all barriers to her breasts, she splayed the shirt open and marveled at her full perky milky white soft mounds.

Her tongue traced over where flesh meets fabric to in between them. When she saw the bra hooked in front, that was even better; in one swift motion, her breasts were freed from the contraption that had bound them, they fell back to earth and Jane loved it. Her mouth quickly captured one darker pink very pert nipple, her tongue and teeth played with it like a cat plays with her new toy; she felt that soft tingling sensation again.

Maura gasped as her hands got tangled in dark very wild locks. Jane moved to the other one by way of her tongue. As she continued the assault on her nipples, her hand hastily undid her pants and removed them one handed, never breaking rhythm on her.

They were now both completely naked, Jane had stopped the assault on her; she moved her leg back between the blonde's, sat back and absorbed the sight in front of her.

"My God you are gorgeous." Jane told her as her hands splayed on her stomach, making circles.

"Thank you...I think you're pretty spectacular yourself." She grinned.

Jane moved both of her hands down her body barely touching the minute hairs on her body. Maura giggled, it tickled.

When her palms met her thighs, she lifted them, sliding her arms underneath them, then moving her body back up the blonde's bringing her legs with her. She interlocked their fingers as they tongues fought again.

Maura couldn't move anything, she was literally pinned by the brunette and she wouldn't have it any other way. Their mouths continued to fight with each other, Jane moved to her neck and nibbled on it some more, giving her love bites.

"Jane" She interrupted this process.

"Mmm mmm" was all she said as she continued the attack on her ears, jaw, mouth and neck.

"Can I see them?" She softly asked.

That stopped her, she knew what Maura meant. "It won't freak you out." She whispered.

"No, it won't...I promise. I just want to see you in your natural form...please." Her eyes were pleading for her to do this.

"OK" was all she said as she lowered her head into her neck and stayed still for a moment. During this time, Maura didn't move or say anything.

When Jane raised her head, her eyes were blood red and her fangs were out; Maura just looked at her, still not moving.

"Are you alright." Jane finally asked after moments of nothing.

She finally smiled, "I have to say, that is honestly the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Can you kiss with them?"

"Yes...but it's tricky." She grinned at her, she was relieved she wasn't scared.

"Can we try?" Maura asked excitedly.

Jane leaned back to her and they lips met softly, this was possibly the most romantic erotic kiss Maura had ever experienced; but Jane was right, it was tricky.

"Can I retract them now so I can finish enjoying you without worrying about hurting you." She asked sincerely once that kiss had ended.

"Oooh...OK" Maura joked.

Jane rested her head again against the nook of her neck, a moment later when she came back, she continued licking and kissing her neck, her nipples, her mouth. Jane moved her arms and Maura's limbs floated back to rest across her ass. Maura was past the breaking point, her body was on overload

and the dark haired one could sense it. She could see the vein in her neck about to pulsate out of her, Jane was about to that point as well, she wanted her, she wanted to taste her.

Her and her blood.

Her mouth moved down to her nipples again, down her sternum to her navel, leaving a trail of moist kisses everywhere she went. She played with her navel, dipping her tongue in circles into the hole that was there. Her tongue traveled further down to her blonde curls, she could smell her; she smelled sweet. Her tongue found the center of Maura's existence, and Maura squealed.

Maura was warm and sweet, just like she smelled. She got in a prime position to bring her lover into complete ecstasy. Her arms wrapped around her thighs holding her in place, her tongue gliding repeatedly the length of her. Maura was already close, she knew it wouldn't take long, a few more minutes of this and she'd fall. There was something about that tingling sensation that Jane's tongue added that heightened this moment tremendously.

Jane also knew this, she got her right to the edge then stopped. Maura protested and Jane laughed.

Jane replaced her tongue with her right thumb still wrapped around her thigh, but she didn't apply pressure with her thumb, she barely drew circles on her. Just enough pressure to keep her in this state but not enough pressure to send her over.

Jane ran her tongue over Maura's inner thigh repeatedly, gently biting the same area over and over. Maura was just enjoying the moment, she didn't know Jane was preparing the skin.

While Jane returned her attention to Maura's clit, she thrusted her tongue hard into her center, nipping at her, sucking her, enjoying her; her left finger still around her thigh, she kept dragging her nail back and forth over the same spot, desensitizing it.

Maura was almost there, she was bucking against Jane; her hands had a death grip on her dark hair begging her not to stop.

Jane did stop for a quick second. "Maura are you sure this is what you want, this is your last chance to back out." She asked lovingly as she went back to licking and sucking her, just watching her reaction.

"Yes...I'm sure...I...want...ttthhhhiiiiissssss." She screamed herself into her orgasm.

At the moment of the start of Maura's orgasm, Jane turned her head, her eyes were red and her fangs were out. Her pointed teeth gently pierced the soft alabaster flesh of Maura's inner thigh as she penetrated through to the femoral artery. She relished in the warm sweet thick liquid that belonged to the woman she would undoubtedly spend the rest of her life with. As she drank from her eternal mate, she continued rubbing her thumb over her center, hard, to keep her pleasure on its high.

When Maura climaxed, she was riding a wave of total elation.

When she felt it.

If she wasn't screaming already from her orgasm, this would have made her. The pain was intense, but the pain coupled with the pleasure she was still reeling in, sent her mind spinning. Her body was in limbo and didn't know which way to turn, pleasure or pain, her heart felt like it was about to explode from having too much.

"But too much what" she wondered. She had never experienced this level of her emotions or feelings, as she continued to scream down her high.

When her body relaxed enough to comprehend what was happening, she gazed down to watch her lover feeding from her. She wondered how much she drank and would she be able to stop. She remembered what Jane had said about the girl who bit her, about going past the safe point. She rested her head back on the pillow and decided that if this what Jane needed, then she would not stop her. Then she thought about what if she did go past the safe point, would it be so bad being turned to spend the rest of eternity with this woman.

Her heart suddenly felt like it would burst wide open if she were to ever not be with Jane. At that moment the pain in her thigh went away, when she felt that tingling again, she looked down and saw Jane licking where she had just been feeding. The area was clean and there were no signs of any puncture markings.

Jane turned towards her, her fangs were still out and her eyes were blood red again. As she crawled up her body, Maura saw the red fade back to dark brown, her fangs retracted, she had her normal teeth again and no sign of blood anywhere. When Jane met her mouth, it was slow and delicate and loving, Maura loved the pressure that was being applied to her body while the kiss showed no signs of that.

She raised her head and traced her finger around the features of this beautiful woman below her, who tasted better than anyone she has ever had. "Are you OK" She asked looking directly into her eyes for any sign that she was not.

"I'm perfect" She smiled. "How are you?"

"I couldn't be any better, I've waited for over a century for you." She kissed her again. "And now that I have you, and your blood in inside of me, I will always be able to sense you. I will be even more in tuned to you than I was before. I will always be there for you, I will always keep you safe and I will always love you.

Maura loved the idea that she now had this connection to Jane. She was speechless, she just leaned in and kissed her again passionately.

They stayed that way, intertwined with all their limbs. Jane had said she just wanted to hold her, as they talked about everything and nothing.

"So...we are meant to be together forever?" The blond asked.

"Yes." Was her only response.

"Does that forever mean my forever...or your forever." Maura questioned not sure which one she wanted more.

"It means whichever forever you want it to be." She told her honestly.

"Does that mean you would turn me?"

"We can talk about that later, right now I just want to enjoy you...I love you Maura."

"I love you too, Jane." And they kissed again.

*****Over 200 reviews and going strong, thank you gals soooooooooooooooo much*****

******Also, I want to thank the readers that gave me some ideas of what to expect tomorrow. I really appreciate it, I don't do new unexpected things so well. I like knowing what's going to happen, so thank you.******


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

****Disclaimer: Still don't own anything in the R&I world.**

They're back at work, Jane is no longer babysitting Maura, since she is no longer pure for Arianna, but they did agree to eat lunch together in the cafeteria. As they were walking out, Victoria from evidence came walking up to them.

"Detective Rizzoli, do you have a minute." She asked her non nonchalantly.

"Sure, I'll see you in a minute." She told Maura the latter part of that statement as the blonde walked on.

Maura decided to head back to her office and catch up on a stack of paperwork that was left in her inbox from this morning. As she walked through the doors to the lobby heading to the elevator, she was abruptly thrown against the wall and pinned against her was Arianna.

Maura knew she could be dense about a lot of things that were not scientific knowledge, but she was rather proud of the fact that she could think quickly on her feet. Not wanting to show this woman any fear, not knowing exactly what she could do to her, even though she belonged to Jane, she formed a plan.

"You're not Jane...where is Jane...will you please help me find her." She calmly asked as she stared through her lover's twin.

Arianna eyes became as narrow as slits, she curiously looked over the delicious looking blonde who was pinned against the wall by her own strong arms.. She used her palms to absorb the weight she was applying as she leaned into her. Her nose grazed the crook of her neck and she let it travel upward to her ear, taking in a very deep breath.

After a minute,

"So she _did_ do it, didn't she? She almost growled.

"I don't know what you mean, do you mean Jane. Have you seen her, will you help me find her, I need her." Maura continued the charade.

"Oh, I'll help you find her alright." She gave an eerie grin as she stared into her eyes for several seconds as she got uncomfortably close. "And you can cut the crap, I know you're not charmed."

"Well then you know I belong to Jane." She said as a matter of fact. She was actually impressed that so far she was not scared, but then Arianna really hasn't done anything..._Yet_.

She paused for a moment, bit her lip as if she were in deep thought as she looked up and away. "Yes...that is true, such a pity you will never be mine because I bet you were loads of _fun._" Her voice was pure sex and for anyone else, they would have been putty in her hands at the sound of it.

She continued as she slowly smelled her again on the other side this time. "You smell different."

"I guess it's because I'm no longer pure to your kind." Still trying to stay calm, and actually doing a pretty good job with it.

"That's not it...not being pure doesn't make you smell like _that_." She just kept looking at the blonde, tilting her head, thinking, searching for the answer.

Maura could almost see the wheels in the dark haired one's head spinning as she pondered what it was about herself that was now different, then Maura saw it, as if a light bulb went off.

"You _are_ her inamorata." Her Italian voice continued to drip sex.

"Yes I am." Maura said confidently, "Which means I will never be yours."

"But just because I can't have you for myself...doesn't mean I can't take you away from her."

Now several things happened in the next few seconds of Maura's life:

-Arianna leaned into her with anger in her eyes.

-Her heart rhythm escalated to a very abnormal rate due to her sudden panic.

-The conversation she had with Jane about how she had desensitized the area for her so it wouldn't hurt as much, which it still did...it hurt a lot. Jane had told her that's why she does it during climax, the pain is not _as_ intense; the pleasure senses actually do dull the pain, ran through her brain like a movie playing in fast forward.

-She realized this was going to be excruciating, which made her tense up even more.

-Arianna's eyes became the same blood red that Jane's had, and her fangs were out.

-Maura closed her eyes and turned away from it so she wouldn't have to watch. Which actually provided the twin with the better part of her neck.

-Maura screamed "Jjjjaaaannnneeee" as loud as she could.

-Then nothing.

She opened her eyes quickly when the pressure of Arianna was gone only to see her flying through the air.

Jane had appeared like the wind, grabbed her around the neck and and threw her into the wall.

Arianna slammed into it then charged back at Jane.

Jane hooked her arm, turned her body and slung the twin across her landing her on the floor. As soon as she hit, Jane dropped to one knee and bent Arianna's arm backwards over her leg, where she heard the bone crack.

It was so loud that Maura winced. She caught Jane's eyes at this moment, she was in complete vampire mode. Jane had lost focus for a split second giving Arianna that time to rollover and lunge at her taking a decent chunk out of her midsection.

Jane grabbed two handfuls of short hair and forced her face down as her knee came up, completely shredding her nose.

Maura winced when she heard that as well.

Jane lifted her head, still by her hair, drew back as far as possible, dropped her hand, then came across her body giving her twin one hell of an uppercut, which sent her backwards a few feet, as she released her hair.

She was back on her in an instant, pummeling into her jaw again, until it shattered _again_. Arianna was down for the count, she could barely move. Jane had won, now she knew she had to finish it.

She grabbed both sides of her jacket, lifted her up and off the floor. "Arianna this _has_ to stop, I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago, I am. I was young and scared and didn't know how else to handle it, and for that I am truly sorry. I could have handled it better, but I didn't. You already got me back by taking Elizabeth away from me. You knew how I felt about her and you did it just to hurt me... which you did. I know we _both_ know that she was not my eternal mate...but Maura _is_. Arianna I'm telling you now, leave here at once and don't ever return. You _will not_ hurt my Maura."

Maura had to smile at those words, _My Maura._

"You've seen what I can do to you and I didn't even use my teeth, because I do not want her seeing that side of me, but if I even smell you around here, next time _I...will...kill...you._ Nod if you understand what I just said, because I promise with every ounce of my being, _I mean it_."

Arianna nodded.

They all heard a scream and turned to see Victoria just standing there, Maura quickly looked to Jane and saw the scene that Victoria was seeing. Jane bleeding on her side holding up a woman looking like a mac truck just ran over her, both women had dark red eyes and fangs. Hell she couldn't even believe she just watched her lover do this to another.

"Oh sure, this is completely normal." Maura thought to herself.

As Victoria ran out the door, "Jane _do _something." She yelled.

"You better be gone by the time we get back." Jane said as she dropped her.

She grabbed Maura's hand as she took off out the door. She led her in the direction of the smell. "What are you going to do?" Maura asked trying to run in her heels.

"I don't know, let's just get her then I'll figure it out." They turned the corner and in the police parking lot, Jane saw her fumbling with her keys trying to open her door, then succeeding. She didn't have a lot of time, she grabbed Maura around the waste and the next thing the blonde knew, they were standing next to the car and Jane's hand had just been crushed by the door as she tried to close it.

Jane opened the door, still in vamp mode, leaned in and told Victoria, "You are going to follow us back in the building without making a sound, if you do this I will not hurt you. Do you understand?"

Victoria nodded.

They walked back inside, Victoria was by Jane and Maura was slightly in front of her. Jane had guided Maura to that position to block the blood that covered her side, in case they ran into anybody. Luckily they didn't, Jane really didn't want to have to even try to explain this.

They got to the morgue and Jane had told Victoria to sit at Maura's lab desk. She was a complete mess, Maura tried to console her but it wasn't much help.

Maura walked over to her where they could talk without being overheard, "Jane you have to fix this."

"I know."

"Well you need to do it quickly, I need to look at your injuries." She sounded motherly, Jane liked it.

"What do you want me to do Maru." She only knew one way to fix it, but she _did not_ want to do that.

As if the blonde read her mind, "You have to bite her, then make her forget."

"I don't wanna bite her." She whined.

"Jane...you sound just like a squirmy six year old, "_I don't wanna bite her."_ She jokingly mocked her.

"I wouldn't be making fun of me woman, my paybacks are intense." She ended with a smile.

"If you don't, she will tell everyone and then you'll be found out...just fix her...please." Maura expression just begged her.

"Fine...I need to use your storage freezer." She gave in.

"_Why_." Her brows pulled together.

"Because it's going to hurt and she's going to scream...I need something that will block the sound."

Maura went towards the freezer and opened the door for her.

Jane walked over to Victoria and asked her to come with her, she refused. Jane changed and asked her again. "You won't ever remember this, I promise."

"Are you nuts, there is _no way_ I'm ever forgetting this." She was scared shitless, but she didn't really want to argue with someone with red eyes and fangs.

They walked into the freezer, Maura went to join them, when Jane stopped her. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you seeing this, you've already seen too much tonight." She kissed her, gently pushed her back and closed the door.

Maura pulled up a chair and waited.

Jane turned to Victoria, she was crying harder now, it that was even possible. "Victoria, I promise you won't remember any of this." She told her, as she was walked towards her.

"Please don't hurt me Jane, I won't say anything, I swear." Blubbering so bad, she could barely get the words out.

Jane reached her hand out, intertwined her fingers into her hair, "Victoria, I'm really sorry for this." She pulled her head sideways and sank her fangs deep into her neck.

Victoria released the most blood curdling scream she had ever heard, it was so loud, Jane almost couldn't take it. This was why she didn't take people this way, it was cruel.

Maura cringed at the sound. It wasn't that loud thanks to the freezer, but you could still hear it and it was a terrifying sound. She wanted to cry as she realized this could have been her ten minutes ago, had Jane not gotten there in time but she fought the urge.

After a few minutes, it stopped. A few minutes after that, Jane knocked on the door, letting her know it was over.

Maura opened the door; Jane and Victoria emerged as if nothing happened. Victoria told both of them goodnight and trotted off.

Before the blonde could say anything, "Maura I really need you to fix my hand, before it sets. I didn't drink a lot but any blood will speed up the process. It won't be as fast as if I did drink a lot, but still."

Maura looked her hand over, set each finger and taped them up until she completely healed.

"Lift your shirt, please." She tenderly asked her

Doing what was asked of her, Maura cleaned her up. She could tell the fight was starting to take its toll on her. She was looking rough.

"I need to go home and rest." Jane told her.

"Can we go _one_ night without you getting beat up...pretty please." Batting her eyes as she grinned.

"Well look on the bright side Doc, you get to be the one to make me all better." Grinning back, she turned completely towards her, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into her body. "I am _so_ sorry you had to witness this whole evening, I didn't want you to see me like that." She buried her head in the warm crevess of her neck.

Wrapping her arms aroung her neck, "Jane...it's alright. If we're going to be together forever, I'm bound to see you in your natural state occassionally that doesn't involve love making...and besides it's kinda nice knowing how bad your gluteus maximus is." She tried to lean in to kiss her, but she couldn't.

Jane was laughing, "Are you trying to call me a bad ass."

"Well...yes, but just in a polite way."

Jane's dimples were so deep you could hide a marble in them. She couldn't take it any longer, she captured Maura's mouth in a fierce kiss. After a few moments of their tongues battling for total domination, Jane mumbled into her mouth, that she really needed to go home and rest.

She called Frost from the car and told him she wasn't feeling well to call her if he absolutely needed her.

*****Continuing the cyber hugs from me to you, your reviews keep me smiling, thank you*****

******BTW went to orthopedic doc yesterday, besides the bursitis and tendinitis I also have frozen shoulder and adhesive capsulitis (whatever in the hell that is), basically everything is effected. Got the cortisone shot and have to start physical therapy-yeahhhh. But don't fret ladies, because I am stubborn and this will not keep me down, from typing for you gals..******


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

****Quick update- then you get to read the story. I want to thank everybody SO much, for the advice and the get well wishes. I appreciate it more than you know. The cortisone shot helped, I can move my arm away from my body now. The doctor told me I HAD to start moving it, so while it hurts like hell, I am able to move it. Start PT tomorrow but I would say I am on the road to recovery, the knot in my shoulder has gone down and and I can type with two hands now. My goal now is to be able to hook my own bra (TMI, I know but that's what I'm shooting for-haha).**

They got to Jane's place and Maura got her changed and into bed for some actual R&R. I'm going to leave you alone, so you're not distracted. Jane tried to object, but Maura had already left the room.

She was reclined on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV, not really finding anything. Jane had like 300 channels and she couldn't find a simple show to watch. It wasn't really about the TV anyway, her mind was replaying tonight's events. She realized how close she came to becoming another notch on Arianna's belt, she replayed the words Jane uttered to her and wondered if Arianna took it to heart. Was she gone for good, or would she in fact return.

Jane was standing at the end of the couch where her head was resting on a pillow, so the blonde didn't see her. Jane watched her, she could tell Maura was in deep thought and wanted to know about what. She wondered if she would tell her. She squatted and rested her chin across her arm as they rested on the arm of the couch, just watching her. She admired the view, Maura's breasts softly rose and fell in time with each breath. Her right arm was carelessly laid across her rib cage as she flipped randomly through the channels with her left hand . Her long sleek legs were crossed at the ankles as her right foot haphazardly kept time to an invisible beat. She would bounce it from side to side to up and down in no specific pattern.

She desperately wanted to know what was on her mind...right now. She just watched her.

She watched her for so long, the blonde had fallen asleep. The remote slid out of her hand and clattered onto the floor. Jane stood, walked to her side, bent over and replaced the remote on the coffee table. Her fingers slid into the hand that was dangling off the side of the couch, she brought the arm up and around her neck. She slid her right arm beneath her shoulders as her left arm moved smoothly behind her legs and she gracefully lifted her from the cushions and firmly pulled her to her torso. Maura's head slowly rolled into the crevasse of her neck as she was carried to the bedroom.

Jane climbed onto the bed and lower them together to where Maura ended up halfway on top of her. She pulled the comforter over them then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend holding her close. She quickly succumbed to sleep.

xxxxx

Maura was the first to stir, when she came to she was completely on top of the brunette, their breasts were pressed together and her thighs were straddling Jane's. Her head popped up, realizing where she was and wondered how she got here. She quickly looked down to make sure they were still clothed. Since she didn't remember coming in here, she didn't want to not remember having great sex with her new girlfriend.

She rested her cheek on her palm as she leaned on her elbow and just watched her beautiful vampire sleep.

xxxxx

As Jane was coming to, she could feel Maura's breath hit her cheek, that made her smile. Her eyes barely opened and immediately glanced sideways to meet the blonde's. "Hey." Her face turned and hid in her neck as her arms tightened around her waist.

"Hi." She kissed her cheek. "Sleep good." She kissed her jaw.

"I did once you were with me." Turning her head to meet her lips.

"How did I get here anyway?" Kissing her jaw.

"I carried you in here." Maura bit her ear.

"My knight in shining armor." Dragging her tongue up the side of her neck.

Jane just moaned as her hands trailed down this woman's back to meet the bottom of her shirt, dragging her hands back up bringing the shirt with her.

Maura raised her body to accommodate Jane in removing it. She trailed her hands down her body once again and pushed her underwear down over her hips and legs as Maura helped in removing them. Once removed Jane made to sit up and Maura had no choice but to back up, still straddling her thighs. Jane took ownership of Maura's mouth letting her tongue slid through her lips, her teeth and graze the blonde's tongue. Maura answered with her own tongue pushing Jane's backward to enter her mouth.

Maura turned the momentum and was now leading this. She raised Jane's shirt over her head and discarded it. Her lips kissed under her jawline, letting her tongue trace patterns across the skin in between moist kisses across her neck, going up to her ear, then down to her collarbone. She moved to the other side and repeated.

Maura lowered Jane on her back by kissing her down her neck, to her throat, to in between her breasts, to her navel. She grabbed her shorts and in one swift motion, had them off and tossed on the floor and was completely exposed. Maura still couldn't get over her body, it was total perfection.

Maura raised herself on her knees, then slid one knee at a time between Jane's as her hands trailed up her body, cupping her breasts and gently kneading them, toying with her nipples. Her hands glided over her skin, up to her shoulders, down her arms, her forearms, to her hands. As her fingers trailed over the backs of her hands and fingers, Jane twitched, it tickled.

Maura intertwined their fingers and raised Jane's hands pulling her to her. Maura claimed Jane's mouth again as she rolled them over, cupping her ass in the turn and guiding Jane down on her lap, now straddling her.

Jane's arms went around her neck as Maura just kept trailing her mouth over her body where ever she could reach without their bodies being removed from each other. She was really enjoying having this woman whom she absolutely loved doing this to her. As Maura arched her back to lower herself to Jane's breasts, Jane wrapped her hands in the blonde hair and just held on.

Maura's mouth was teasing her nipples with her mouth, her left arm was securely holding her waist to her stomach and her right hand snaked itself between Jane's legs. She rubbed her heated mound, she could feel Jane was ready for her. Her sex coated Maura's hand, her slim finger found their way between the folds of this woman above, whose breathing was becoming erratic. When Maura rubbed her swollen clit, Jane bucked over her. Maura repeated this motion several times illicting this same response each time.

Jane was biting her neck causing Maura to squeal in delight, Jane was past the purely arousal stage, she had jumped into horny ville. "Maura please, I'm begging you."

"Say it Jane. I want to hear you say it." Maura whispered as she returned the biting and sucking to her neck, jaw, earlobes, collarbone all while continuing to tease her clit with her thumb.

"Fuck me Maura...please."

And with that, Maura entered Jane hard. With every thrust Maura gave, Jane met the motion with a counter thrust. Their bodies working against each other, hard and fast. Jane plunged her tongue down Maura's throat, they fought...hard. Their mouths opened wide as their tongues took turns being inside each others as Maura continued fucking Jane as she rode her hand with forcefulness.

Maura couch tell Jane was about to loose all resolve, the thrusts became faster and faster as Jane kept up with her, then Jane arched her back as her orgasm hit her. She threw her head back, riding out her high. Maura tightened her grip on her waist keeping their bodies pressed firmly together. She could feel her nipples rubbing up against her as they got harder in her climax.

When Jane slowed her hips signifying she was coming down, her head came forward, her eyes were closed but her mouth was open and Maura immediately saw her fangs.

"Jane" She called out softly bringing her back.

She opened her red eyes and tried to focused on her petite lover. Their mouths found each other, and their tongues met again. Since Jane had not fully came all the way down yet, her kiss was a little more passionate then the first time they kissed had with her fangs. She bit Maura's tongue causing the smaller one to emit a sound.

That brought Jane out of it, "Maura, I'm so sorry." She couldn't believe she did that, she immediately turned back.

"No Jane, it's alright...seriously." She really meant it.

Jane saw the blood on the tip of her tongue when she spoke. She placed her hands on the side of Maura's, "Don't move." she kindly requested. She leaned in and loving kissed her, when Jane's tongue requested entrance again, Maura obliged.

The blonde could taste her own blood, her tongue crossed into Jane's mouth, she barely closed her lips around it holding in place. Her tongue painted the tip of Maura's, she could feel the tingling sensation again and knew Jane had fixed it. The kissed deepened, Jane still had Maura's face in her hands.

Maura pulled out of Jane causing the brunette to moan again at the loss of contact. Jane using her weight to push her back to the pillow, Maura went willing. Jane trailed her tongue and lips over every inch of Maura neck, shoulders, chest, nipples, rib cage, and navel. What ever body part her mouth was currently claiming, her hands were claiming a different part. When she got to her navel, her finger were caressing her nipples and breast. She used the flat part of her tongue to push into her center and lick hard, once, twice, thrice. Maura's body screamed in protest.

"Jane" She begged, in between her body retaliating against the thrusts of her tongue.

"Mm, mm." She kept tasting.

"Are you going to bite me?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"No, why" She mumbled, her breath hot on her core.

"I just wanted to be prepared." Whispering

That made her stop, she slid her arms under her thighs and brought them back up with her as she came back up her body and place her body directly over her. Her left hand moved back down between their bodies and found Maura again, she inserted two fingers in her. She kissed Maura fierce as she used her hips to power her hand, making scissors motions or curling her finger inside of her.

"I'm not going to bite you every time I make love to you Maura." She reassured her as she kept pumping her hips into her hand going deeper into her. Jane claimed her mouth again.

Maura was close, she tried to talk in between the kisses, "I...jus...wa...ta...be...prepa" Jane caught her tongue one last time. Then Maura's whole body rocked and every muscle in her clenched hard, her body held Jane's fingers hostage. Jane rested all her weight on her and just held her tightly until she came back to her.

When she did, Jane removed her fingers as she kissed her again softly this time, she ended laughing halfway through the kiss she felt Maura's thigh muscles flutter. She stopped kissing and leaned back, she move her right hand and let her leg glide down her body back to the bed.

"That's sexy as hell." She grinned.

Maura smiled back."Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You said you wouldn't bite me every time, but how will I know when and you changed when I made love to you?" Her fingers trailed over the skin on her back

"First of all I would never bite you without telling you ahead of time, or unless you wanted me too. Second, I probably should have warned you that I turn during orgasm, but I turn right back shortly after wards. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but to be honest it didn't cross my mind right then. I mean you did kinda ambush me." She laughed.

"I did not _ambush _you...and I just wanted to know about the bite so I would be prepared for it and what do you mean unless I want you too?" Questioning her.

"Well we have several options, I can bite you once a week and get my fill or I can bite you several times and just not drink as much during those times. I will put your mind at ease though, the more I do bite you, it will become less painful and eventually it will actually become sensual and erotic, you'll actually enjoy it and beg for me to. It's sounds crazy now, but trust me you'll like eventually." She grinned.

"Well see" She grinned back as she pulled her into a kiss.

*****Question, some reviewers want Arianna back, I'm not sure if I want to do that or not. So my question to you is bring her back or not, if she comes back make her nice or naughty. Let me know.*****

******As always, thank you so much for the awesome reviews, you gals words are like a natural high******


	13. Chapter 13

CH13

****Disclaimer: don't own any of the R&I world, Tess and Janet just let them come out and play with my random thoughts, Thanks ladies.****

Her two weeks on graveyard shift had expired and she'd been back on days all week. When she got off work, she would go to Jane's until the brunette had to go to work or until she could leave her sanctuary. They would go out and do normal couple stuff, Jane didn't want Maura to be stuck at her place all the time.

It's been so long since she'd actually courted someone she had to get back into the swing of it. Being alone this whole time and only occupying her hunger with one night stands, she could forgo with the pleasantries and just get right to the fucking and the feeding, then she would be out of there after she decharmed them, of course.

It was Saturday afternoon, Jane had just woken up. She called and invited Maura over but she said she was temporarily detained; she had something to take care of and she'd be over afterwards. She wasn't sure how long it was going to take though.

Jane had paused the movie she was watching and opened the door to her beautiful blonde goddess right before she knocked. That's how she referred to her and Maura couldn't help but giggle every time.

"I don't even know why I bother." The blonde laughed as she padded into the apartment barefoot, holding her shoes in her hand. She was determined to actually surprise her just once. She'd been trying all week to be the one who got to knock first, but Jane always opened the door before she got to it.

"I told you, you can't sneak up on me...nope...nada...never gonna happen." She laughed as she grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly into her body. Her nose got lost in her hair as she inhaled deeply. "You smell too good to be caught off guard by."

The blonde turned in her arms and overlapped her wrists around her neck as their mouths said hello.

"What do you feel like doing, we only have about an hour to kill." She looked down at the blonde who noticed her chocolate eyes dip from her own hazel ones to her lips, licking her own in the process.

"Same thing you want to, come on." She led her to the bedroom. Jane skipped like a four year old causing her lover to giggle, your incorrigible.

xxxxx

Jane emerged from the bathroom showered and dressed. She found Maura in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine, waiting to leave. Since they became, she stocked her fridge and pantry with items her goddess liked. They went shopping last weekend and she told Maura to buy whatever she liked to eat or drink, that way she'd always have anything she needed. She wanted her to be comfortable at her place, not like a stranger visiting but like it was her place also.

"I want to show you something before we go out."

"OK...what."

"It's at my place."

"Oh really" She slyly smiled.

"Not that, we just did that... you sex perv." She laughed.

"Ohhh OK...are you ready?" Laughing back at her.

"Yes." She drank the last swallow of her wine, washed the glass, dried it and replaced it in the cabinet.

Jane drove them over to Maura's house excited to see what her girlfriend had to show her. When they walked in, the brunette looked around and didn't notice anything different.

"I wanted to do something for you, something to show you how much I love you. You've gone out of your way to make your place more for me...I wanted to make my place more for you." She walked over to the window drapes and pulled them back. The window had been completely blackened out.

"I've had all the windows in the house done this way, now you can come over here after you get off work sometimes to get a change of scenery...if you ever wanted to, that is." She held her palm out and in the center of it was a house key.

She looked at her for a moment and when Jane stood there still as a statuette, Maura started to feel uncomfortable thinking maybe she crossed some line. Her eyes and her hand dropped embarrassed that the made a huge assumption that the brunette would like this. Tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes.

Jane made her way to Maura in two strides, her fingers laced around her face and slowly lifted her gaze. Her thumbs swiped the tears away that had started trickling down her cheek. Jane carefully set her lips upon Maura's, her fingers were replaced with her palms and she held the blonde to her and her tongue broke the barrier into Maura's mouth.

This kiss was passionate, full of love and admiration for this woman in her arms, Maura immersed herself in Jane's embrace.

Jane's lips barely detached from Maura's as she whispered, "that is the sweetest, most considerate and generous thing anyone has ever done for me." As she claimed her lips again but softly.

Her hand left her face and found the one that still possessed the key. She maneuvered her fingers into Maura's fist and removed the key. When she stopped the kiss, their eyes caught, "Thank you Maura."

"You're most welcome Jane."

When Jane had asked her what she wanted to do tonight, she just replied that she wanted to go back to Jane's and get some of her things and bring them back her. So they did. Then they spent the next 36 hours hanging out at Maura's place.

xxxxx

Monday at work, Maura was elbow deep into the chest cavity of a man they found this morning at a home where the wife was taken. The man had been tied up, his jugular and carotid artery had been transected and he was posed in his death. The detectives concluded that the woman was raped as the man was made to watch, they found semen at the scene of the crime.

Maura commented how precise the incision was and the instrument most likely used was a scalpel. The chief named him the Surgeon for the press.

All of the detectives on all the shifts were working together vigilantly to try to find the woman. Crowe had stayed over into Jane's shift doing paperwork, that meant he was there when they had a lead that came in. Crowe said he was going along with Frost and her as they went to check it out. Unfortunately they came up short, or did they, Jane could sense something was in the area but she couldn't locate the source and she couldn't do her usual 2.5 second search of the area with Crowe there. They agreed it was a false alarm, so they returned to the station.

It wasn't until three quarters of the way into her shift the next night that another call came in, but this time she was by herself.

Frost had called off, he wasn't feeling good last night to begin with, but he came in anyway. Tonight he just couldn't do it, his flu was kicking his ass, and Jane told him not to worry about it and get plenty of sleep.

Knowing she can handle herself in any situation, she headed out after she took the call. While in route, her mind replayed the phone conversation. It was something about the man on the phone, she didn't like his voice; it was macabre.

She got to the address that was given. She drew her gun and walked the perimeter, the front door was open. She knew who ever was there, was also at the false lead last night; she could smell him. She followed the stench of him as it got stronger, it led her to the basement. She pulled out her flashlight and made her way down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw the victim on the floor across the room, she went to run over to her and tripped on some fishing line that was rigged about a foot off the floor spanning length of the room.

When she went to regain her balance, which was almost immediately. She was cracked over the back of the head with a blunt object, she didn't go down, she just shook it off. When she turned her head she saw the weasel of a man holding a scalpel to the victims neck using her for a shield.

"Well hello Detective Rizzoli, may I call you Jane." His voice was scratchy.

"No you may not...now why don't you let her go and we can discuss this like adults." She spoke calmly.

"Take out your handcuffs...Jane." He ignored her comment. Giving him a disgusted look, she did it. "Handcuff your hands behind your back around that pipe." He instructed her as he placed the blade against the woman's jugular vein and applied pressure. The woman screamed, that was the only thing that made her accept his demand.

When she was secure, he made her turn around to show him. When he was confident they were on correctly, he dropped the woman back to the floor and she didn't move, other than crying.

He walked behind her out of her reach, she turned to face him. "Turn around." He demanded.

"No" She said firmly.

He tried to walk around her, but she kept up with him face to face. He liked the challenge, she could see it on his face. He looked around the room, he was looking for something but what. He was careful to stay out of her reach. She saw him grin, she tried to follow his eyes to see what he found but he looked away from her.

He walked back over to the woman pausing at the desk that was there, she couldn't see what he picked up. He picked her up again, reapplying the blade to her throat, she screamed again; begging the dark haired one for help.

"Turn around and don't move or I will kill her and her blood will be on your hands." He eerily replied.

This woman was screaming uncontrollably, Jane turned around and didn't move. She could sense him coming closer, but she didn't move; she didn't want this woman to be killed because of her. She figured she'd give him his wish, because what ever he did to her, she would be alright.

That's when she felt the fishing line being laced around her neck and being pulled backwards as he anchored her to the pole by her throat. She didn't gasp, but her face did go tight at this movement. She felt the handcuffs tighten past the comfortable point, then she felt the wire dig into her skin as he tied her ankles tightly, also to the pipe.

He walked in front of her, pulled up a chair and sat down and just watched her. His eyes were tracing over the contours of her tall slender frame. He was lightly caressing his cheek and lips with the back of the scalpel, his eyes closed as he apparently was reveling in this sensation. Had she not seen the scalpel or his body from the neck down, she would have imagined he was pleasuring himself with the facial expressions he was making. He truly was a sick twisted fuck.

Jane just closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and focused.

xxxxx

Maura woke up to the sound of her own name, "Jane" she called out in the dark. "What are you doing her?"

She heard Jane call her name again.

"What is it Jane, are you alright" She asked as she sat up and turned on the light to look at her lover. She was alone. She looked around, then she realized she must have been dreaming. "It seemed so real." She thought to herself.

She curled up on her side and took Jane's pillow into her arms, breathing her scent in deeply. She had this uncontrollable urge to talk to her and see her. She rolled over, opened her cell phone and punched the number one.

xxxxx

He was pulled out of whatever fantasy he was deluding himself into thinking he was a part of, by the detective's cell phone as it played the death march. He let the ring tone play out, he liked it.

He stood up, "I'm going to enjoy you." as he walked up to her, slid the sharp blade under the top button of her shirt and flicked it away with ease.

xxxxx

Maura still had the strong sensation of needing to talk to Jane, she called the station line and asked to be transferred to her desk. She was told that the detective called down and said she would be off the property following up on a lead and to call her cell if she was needed. He suggested she call her cell.

xxxxx

He slid the blade under the remaining buttons sending them flying off in different directions, making a pinging sound as they bounced across the floor. He splayed her shirt open, he calloused hands scraping against her smooth skin, commenting on her cool skin.

Jane's eyes were still closed.

xxxxx

Maura called Frost's cell phone, he finally picked up. "Hello" He sounded awful.

"Barry...are you with Jane?' She asked silently praying he was.

"Unh unh, I'm not at work, I've got the flu or something."

"Barry, I'm really sorry you're sick but I desperately need your help and there's no one else I can call." She was pleading with him.

Sensing the urgency in her voice and never recalling her ever sounding like this. "Maura what's wrong."

"I'm not sure."

****** I'm torn between two ways to write the Jane and Hoyt outcome, what to do...what to do.******


	14. Chapter 14

CH14

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them**

****Warning-This chapter is very dark, it is also a first for me, this was very difficult for me to come up with. I like happy and sexy, not mean and crazy; so please don't be mad at me.****

"I saw you last night...you and your two partners, walking around looking for something...anything...that might lead you to me. And here you are, you found me." Standing behind her, his gruff voice almost whispering. "Well, I did call you tonight, so I guess you really didn't have to do to much detective work. There's just something about you, you intrigue me like no others. When I saw you last night ...I got hard...you made me touch myself...did you know that?" He brushed her hair off her shoulder.

Her eyes still closed, focusing.

xxxxx

Maura got ready in record time, grabbed her jacket and keys off the table and ran out the door, well as good as she could run in heels.

xxxxx

"What would you do, if I asked you to touch me?" His voice was low.

Keeping her eyes closed, still focusing, "I'd rip your dick off and shove it down your throat repeatedly so at least somebody would blow you." Her voice was as calm as if they were have a pleasant conversation.

"I'm going to take my time with you...I'm going to enjoy every inch of you." He whispered directly in her ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Still calm with her eyes closed.

He did not like her comment, he didn't like the fact that she was not begging him. He would show her, he would make her beg for both of their lives. He grabbed the woman off the floor, her scream made Jane open her eyes.

xxxxx

Frost had just opened the door to a frantic looking Maura. He was dressed and his weapon was branded on his side. "Where are we going?" He replied all snotty and congested.

"I'm not sure." She said honestly.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" He was confused.

Her breath caught, "It's gone." She almost screamed.

xxxxx

He threw her into the chair that was still directly in front of Jane and tied her to it. He grabbed a handful of her hair, and arched her neck, lightly dragging the blade over it. "We're going to play a game, Jane."

While her eyes were open, her focus was elsewhere.

xxxxx

"Maura...what are you talking about?" Frost asked.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his house. "There it is again."

xxxxx

"You can play your game with me, but if you hurt her, I _will_ kill you." She was blunt.

Again he didn't like the threat, he walked up behind her and forcefully pulled her open shirt backwards to where it got stopped by the handcuffs, leaving her exposed in her bra, when he heard her watch start to beep.

The victim begged for him not to do that to the detective. His arm reached around her stomach and sliced deep into her rib cage. Jane's face went hard, closing her eyes again; the woman screamed again and Hoyt cut Jane again.

"Every time you speak or make noise, Michelle, she will feel your words and your sounds." He smiled as he raised the blade to his nose and breathed deeply. I like your scent." as her blood started running down her stomach

xxxxx

Maura was driving, getting worried, it was getting time when Jane should be heading home.

"Maura where are we going?" Frost asked her again.

"I can't explain it Frost, just please trust me." She begged.

xxxxx

He lets the back of his hand trail from her neck down across her shoulder to her breast. He groaned. Jane heard the woman crying then she screamed for him to stop, then she felt the blade across her sternum. That made the woman scream again, he cut Jane across the arm this time.

Jane opened her eyes, "Michelle...I know this is extremely hard for you, but will you please stop that." Her voice was that same calm manner it had been.

Hoyt was getting furious that he was not getting to her. He traced her cheekbone with the cold instrument. "Why won't you beg for me Jane." Looking directly into her eyes, standing to the side so the woman could watch everything he was doing. He figured if she watched, she would beg for their lives, which is what he wanted. Right this moment though he wanted Jane to do it.

Jane could see the anticipation in his eyes willing her to do as he asked; so she gave him what he wanted.

"Oh...no...please...don't." Her voice was totally patronizing and dry.

This made him mad, he sliced the blade down the length of her cheek, blood flowed quickly down her cheek, dripping from her chin. Her face went back to rigid and she closed her eyes again.

"I like your control Jane, it's going to make this much more enjoyable for me."

xxxxx

Maura just kept driving, making rights here or lefts there. Frost didn't say anything else, he just trusted her.

xxxxx

"Jane...open your eyes for me."

No response.

"Jane...come on baby, open up for me."

Jane intentionally kept her eyes closed with those words, she was not giving him the satisfaction. She just kept focusing.

"Jane...I'm not going ask you again." His voice was just eerie, it grated on her.

Her eyes flew open as she felt the blade being forcefully rammed into her thigh. She saw him smiling, she had given him what he wanted...for the moment anyway.

Jane's face became stone, she was holding back with all her might, but it was becoming harder and harder. "Keep it up and you will be sorry, you will unleash something you don't want to encounter." Her voice was quiet and calm again.

Not taking her threats, he stabbed her again in the same thigh. Her body pushed against the binds holding her, Hoyt slid behind Michelle and place the blade against her throat.

xxxxx

Maura pulled the car over and stopped..

"Are we here?" He asked ready to jump out of the car.

"No I lost it..._again_" She whispered the last word.

A few seconds later, it was back so she pulled out into traffic.

xxxxx

When Jane composed herself and calmed down, she decided to approach this a different way.

"OK...you win...please stop." She begged.

He crooked mouth, slithered into a smile.

"Do you want me...do you want to touch me...do you want to kiss me?" She asked him.

"Ooohhh yes I do." He rubbed his hand through the hair of the woman tied to the chair. She cringed at his touch.

"Well come here, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her." She pleaded with him, her voice had dropped and was calling him to her.

As if on cue, he strolled over to her, "If you're fucking with me Jane, I will kill her." He grinned and the victim whimpered.

"I promise I'm not fucking with you." Her voice still pulling him in. "If you want a kiss you need to come closer." She whispered.

He did.

For the first time, he finally stood directly in front of Jane blocking the victim's view of her. She whispered "I'm going to kill you" as she changed.

He saw it, he plunged the blade deeply into her abdomen twice. "What the fuck?" he screamed.

She lost focus again, that gave him just enough time to get back to Michelle with the blade back under her neck. "Wh..what the fuck are you." He stammered as he grabbed her, cut her loose and hauled her up.

"Don't do it." She threatened.

He pulled her with him to the stairs, Michelle screamed and was crying profusely.

"Last chance let..."

Michelle tried to get away and Hoyt sliced the blade across her like cutting into butter, she fell lifeless to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO" Jane yelled, she pushed against her binds until they all snapped like a guitar string wound to tight as he make his way up the stairs. She had him before he could get to the top. Her right hand went under his chin, her left tightened on the back of his head. In one swift motion, his neck snapped like a twig and his body fell to the bottom of the stairs.

xxxxx

Maura was on the curb again, waiting...when she felt it, she pulled back out onto the road.

*****Every bodies comments were amazing, gave me a few ideas I almost went with; but I decided to stay on the track I set forth. **

**I know some of you thought Maura was going to get hurt, but I love her to much to let that happen to her.**

**Thank you for staying with me and reviewing, I appreciate it more than you know.*****


	15. Chapter 15

CH15

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, but I sure do like to play with them.**

Maura pulled into a middle class neighborhood, where the houses had been around for many many years. The oak trees were large and plentiful. Their limbs and their leaves shadowed the houses, the yards and the streets. It was actually quite pretty.

Frost had just sat back and let her lead the way, or stop when she needed to. So when she stopped in front of the house, he thought she had just lost whatever she had, _again._

Maura had been wanting to cry, but for some reason she couldn't. All she could feel was Jane, the warmth, the affection, the bond. She could actually _feel_ the bond they shared between them, it tingled her heart. It's like Jane had been in control of her consciousness this whole time, she was pulling Maura to her, the feeling was overwhelming.

"Did you lose it again?" He asked quietly when she pulled over.

"No this is it." She turned off the car and proceeded to get out.

He grabbed her arm "Whoa Doc...where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with you." She said bluntly.

"Nuh uh, not until I've checked it out."

"There's no danger anymore Frost."

"How on earth do you know that?" He asked not knowing if he'd believe the answer.

"I can't explain it but I _am_ going with you." She was adamant, pulling her arm out of his grasp, getting out and closing the door.

"Well just stay behind me...I mean it Maura." He told her, still sounding snotty.

She had been guiding him where to go, when he got to the basement door, he called out. "Jane, you down there?"

"Yeah, the area's secure." Calling back, Maura noticed she sounded extremely tired.

They took the stairs down, by way of their flashlights, when they got to the bottom, the light from Frost's flashlight bounced off the dead man lying at the bottom of the stairs, when Maura's hit the woman dead, covered in her own blood courtesy of her own throat.

She panicked "Jane...where are you?"

"Over here." She sounded on the verge of sleep.

Maura shone her light in the direction of her voice. Maura gasped when the beam reflected off of her legs from within the corner. She ran over blocking Jane's body with her own.

"Oh my God, Jane." She whispered, taking in her appearance. She was sitting with her back against the wall; the gaping slash on her cheek, made her cry out. The open gash circling her neck, looked like someone took piano wire to it and tried to strangle her. Her used to be white shirt was now red, her left pant leg was a different color from the natural color of the right.

"Don't let Frost see me like this." She quietly asked.

She immediately got up and walked to Frost and asked him to leave them alone. She would come get him after she looked after Jane.

"Is she alright?" He asked, his tone held nothing but concern for his friend and partner.

"I'll know more after I've examined her."

After making sure the scene was secure, he went upstairs to where he said he would wait to hear from her.

Once the door upstairs closed, she found the light switch and turned it on. She walked around the bodies and knelt back down beside her brunette love. Her heart dropped, and she again wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"Oh Jane." Her fingertips traced over the non wounded part of her face, pushing strands of hair behind her ears.

"I'll be fine, I just need rest, which apparently I'll get a lot of today, since I'm stuck here til sundown."

Maura trailed her fingers down the front of Jane's shirt and carefully pushed the shirt off her shoulders, down her back and arms revealing the fresh wounds all over the front of her body.

She gasped again.

She undid her girlfriend's belt, button and the zipper to her pants, then slowly pulled them down over her slender hips removing them tenderly down her injured thigh and bloody ankles and discarded them, leaving her in her boy shorts. "Is this all of them, or do you have any on your backside?" She barely spoke, still wanting to cry but couldn't, the love of her life was drenched in her own blood.

"No, this is it." She took Maura's hand, brought it up to her lips and kissed her palm. That simple action, Maura noticed, took whatever strength Jane had left.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, in her past experiences with Jane getting hurt, it was always broken bones or open wounds from another vampire. She didn't know if this would be different.

"It burns like hell, I feel like I'm on fire." Maura winced at her words.

She said the only thing she could think of to fix the situation, "You need to feed, Jane."

"I know." Was all she said.

"If you know this then why didn't you." She scolded softly looking from her to the bodies by the stairs.

"Because I don't want their blood in me" She spoke as firmly as she could muster up.

"Jane" Her voice almost broke.

"I'd rather take all day to heal." Her voice was so soft.

Maura removed her jacket, tossed it aside, then unbuttoned her shirt, removed it and tossed that as well.

"Now's not really the time to be seducing me, love." She didn't even have the energy to laugh.

Maura ignored her, she hiked her skirt up to where she could straddle Jane's slim hips.

"Maura...no" Jane was becoming weaker.

Still ignoring her, she intertwined her hands into both sides of her hair, pulling slightly as she leaned into her, offering the length of her neck.

Jane tried to turn her head away, "Maura...please...I don't have the energy to resist." With every word she spoke, Maura could hear her falling further.

"Then don't...Jane, please...you need this." She begged.

"I'm scared I wouldn't stop, I…can't... hurt you...I... love... you." She could barely speak now.

"Then condition the skin, just do it... please." The tears she had been trying to shed all morning, now came flowing easily.

Jane tried to lick her neck, she felt the tingle on the skin for a second, then nothing.

Maura pulled her face back to look at her, Jane was almost out of it. It scared Maura tremendously, she wasn't sure exactly which out of it, it was. Was she falling into sleep or worse; she had lost a lot of blood.

Maura tightened her grip on the sides of Jane's head and rubbed her face slowly into her own neck, forcing Jane to breath her in.

No response.

Maura pressed herself harder into Jane's face, crying so much she couldn't see through the tears, "Come on baby...please." Still rubbing Jane's face back and forth into the crevasse of her own neck "Jane...come on baby...please Jane...please."

Her vision went black with the pain, she released her hands from the brunette hair she held, to wrap her arms around her neck and shoulders holding Jane tightly to her. Every muscle in her body tensed up, the pain was excruciating but she never uttered a sound; she found the control to turn the pain in on herself. She clamped her eyes shut and her facial muscles constricted with a vengeance as she just held on to Jane for dear life as she let the dark haired one drink from her.

This was not the first time Jane had fed from her neck, but it was the first time that she had been bitten that wasn't during her climax and Jane had not conditioned the skin first. Maura was kicking herself for not making Jane feed this weekend, now her body was weaker than it would have been otherwise.

In the three weeks they have been together, Jane had only fed from her twice. She should have fed two nights ago, but Jane not wanting to hurt her said she was good to go for a few more days. Maura was so mad with her self right now.

Jane had given her the option in the beginning, of feeding from her about once a week or in smaller doses several times here and there but Maura never gave her an answer either way. Since she didn't give her an answer, Jane only fed when it became necessary. She wanted Maura to be completely comfortable with it, with her.

"Why...oh why... didn't I ask her to feed that night" She screamed internally to herself.

Jane's hands suddenly reached around her back, one to around the back of her neck the other around her waist holding her so close that not even air separated them as she drank forcefully from her neck.

Her thoughts were on her beating herself up so badly, that when Jane's body started to respond, it pulled her back to the moment and to the pain that she had successfully blocked out a moment ago. Starting to feel a little lightheaded, she wondered how long it had been.

"Jane." She said calmly.

No answer.

"Jane...I think you need to stop."

*****Ah man...not ONE person felt bad because Jane killed Hoyt, have you ladies no soul.-**

**OK seriously I couldn't even type that with a straight face or finger. Haha **

**We all know that fucker deserved it, too bad Jane can't do that on the TV show.**

**I don't know why, but I found a certain part of this story very erotic, I think I need help-lol**

**You gals are seriously kickin ass on the reviews, I am in total awe of you, I did notice some new reviewers, so thanks go out to you, and to my regulars (I've deemed you that way), you rock.*****


	16. Chapter 16

CH16

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, still do like to play with them.**

****Sorry for the delay in posting, personal stuff got in the way and messed with my focus. **

**I've put a specific sentence within the chapter for someone; I hope she catches it****

"_Jane." She said calmly._

_No answer._

"_Jane...I think you need to stop."_

With those words, Jane slammed herself backwards into the wall immediately releasing the hold on Maura.

"Jane." Maura said resting her hands on her shoulders for support, that was the only place that wasn't hurt.

"Oh my God Maura...I'm so sorry." She almost cried out as she leaned forward placing her hands on her cheeks pulling her to, trying to look directly into her eyes.

"Jane... I'm fine." She said tenderly.

"Maura, look at me."

Their eyes caught.

"Maura, I'm so sorry." A tear slid down her cheek.

The blonde trailed her thumb over the tear careful not to hurt the gash on her cheek any further. "Jane, I promise I'm fine."

The brunette leaned in and let her tongue travel over the marks on her neck, wanting to get her back to wound free as soon as possible.

It tingled for a few seconds then nothing, all the pain went away.

"Maura promise me you are OK, and please don't lie to me to make me feel better, please." Jane begged, her gaze still holding.

"Jane...first of all I can not lie, I hyperventilate when I try, so believe me when I tell you that I am alright, I am just a little light headed, but no more than if I gave blood at a blood bank, I promise." She leaned in and lovingly placed a kiss on her lips. "How are you?" She asked when her lips pulled away.

"Better...THANK YOU." The gratitude was genuine and Maura could tell, the thank you was not for asking how she was but for what she had offered to do for her.

"You don't ever have to thank me Jane, if we are meant to be together for the rest of our lives, then I need to make sure my woman gets what she needs to stay healthy." She grinned as she kisses her again. "May I ask what happened?"

"Of course." Jane told her everything from the phony phone call the night before, to the one tonight, leading up to them coming down the stairs.

Maura just listened, she had her own questions but she wanted to wait until Jane was finished.

"So do you know him, why did he call you. I mean he could have made that phone call at any time and received any detective.

"Monday, when we all went out, damn Crowe came with us. I could tell someone was near, I could sense them, they were close but not close enough for me to smell. I couldn't really search the area with that dumb ass there, so we gave up and came back. He saw me and fixated on me Maura; remember how I said people see me?"

She nodded.

"Well unfortunately, he became aroused by me, I know because he told me so." She shuddered at the thought.

So did Maura.

"That's why he called specifically for me to come. I would do it again Maura, if it meant the safety of the victim. I became a cop because I wanted to protect people. I have a special ability that no one else does and if I can use it to save people, then me becoming this thing, makes it bearable." She held onto Maura's petite hands.

The blonde looked over at the bodies laying at the edge of the stairs.

"She tried to fight against him and he did it without a second thought." Her voice was monotone.

"So you could have broken free any time you wanted?" Maura questioned.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you... don't you ever do that to me again." She slapped Jane on the arm several times clearly upset with her, only she hurt herself in the process. "Ow" Pulling her hand to her body.

Jane took her hand and massaged it gently, then kissing it. "Maura, I'm sorry you're upset with me, but please let me explain."

She nodded for her to continue.

"Yes, I could break free, but it would not have been instantaneous action, like poof and I'm free. I had to use my strength to push against the binds until they gave way, which takes several seconds and it's pretty obvious that I'm doing it. I couldn't risk her life by doing so. He was very careful and kept her near the entire time, so I figured if I took his focus off of her and on me, she would be OK until you brought Frost here and I could have distracted him long enough to save her. It didn't work though." Her voice dropped almost inaudible.

Maura leaned over Jane's body to come to rest beside her and enveloped the brunette into her arms, and ,just held her.

After a few moments of silence, "So he didn't try to strangle you, these are from you breaking them?" She asked as she glided her finger near them, but not touching them.

"Yes."

"Jane...how did I know to come here?" Curiosity screaming throughout her voice.

"You're my inamorata." She said as if that cleared everything up.

Maura tilted her head clearly needing more than that for an explanation.

"Remember when I told you that now that I have your blood in me I am very in tuned to you and can sense you at greater distances?"

She nodded.

"Well by me being able to feel you, I can also make you feel me." She looked at her waiting for a response to that.

"So why did it come to me then, leave me, only to come back."

"I have to focus to make you feel me, the times you lost me...I was... distracted." She left it at that.

It dawned on Maura what she meant, it meant that she was being tortured. She winced at the thought and hugged Jane tighter.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do about this." Maura pointed to the bodies.

"Well I figured, I'll be healed by tonight, I can run home and change real quick, then come back saying I got a tip. I'll call my direct line from the house phone so I'll have a record of the call, then say when I got here, this is what I walked into. He has a broken neck, he got from falling down the stairs. Other than the basement door knob, which my fingerprints would be expected to be on, my prints are no where down here. Frost will be here when we arrive to check out the call so that explains his prints and you will be called here anyway to process the scene, so you're covered as well." She had carefully thought the plan out covering all bases.

Now all they had to do was wait until they could leave. Jane told her to take Frost home, then go get some sleep because she looked tired.

"You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you." She made to get up.

"I thought you just said you weren't leaving me." She grinned.

"I'm going to tell Barry to go home and get plenty of sleep so he can come to work tonight, since he has too to make this scenario plausible." She grinned back at her love.

When she came back down she had a large Tupperware bowl and a wash rag. She cleaned Jane up, she took her time and was careful not to irritate any of the wounds, which she did notice the shallow ones were starting to heal.

She gave Jane her jacket to cover up, there was nothing she could do about the pants though. Jane said she would put them on before they left.

They spent the rest of the daylight hours, just talking.

"I have a question?" The blonde asked.

"Shoot."

"You said you can make me feel you."

"Yes."

"Can you control me in other ways?" She had a thought that intrigued her and she wanted the answer.

"Yes."

"Like how?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you." Jane laughed.

"Well why not, if you can control me, I think I deserve to know." She didn't sound mad so Jane went with it.

"I'll tell you what, if you ask me, then I will tell you. I have to keep some things mysterious." Giving her, her best sly smile while her eyebrows danced up and down.

"Can you control me crying or my emotions?

"Yes"

"That explains why I couldn't cry even though I wanted to so badly...or why I was so calm. Or why I knew it was safe to come in here, that explains why I couldn't cry until you were unconscious." She was just rattling off everything that just entered her mind.

"Yes...I needed you to come and bring Frost but I didn't want you getting upset so I guided your emotions. I hope you're not mad." She gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"What else can you control."

"I told you, I'm not telling." As their lips met.

*****Again I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed it.*****


	17. Chapter 17

CH17

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Oh how I would love too though.**

****I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas. I will be out of town til after the New Year, so this will be the last post of 2010. I'm going home, family lives in the country and unfortunately they do not have internet service. Hopefully I can get some chapters written around our Christmas festivities, so I can post as soon as I get back. I do however get my email on my phone, so I'll still send thank you's when I get to civilization.****

The plan had been executed to perfection, they had gotten the bodies back to the morgue. Maura got the bodies put into the freezer then went home to sleep, she was exhausted. Jane and Frost were writing the reports, she had intentionally omitted Maura from the rest of the crime scene allowing her to only examine the bodies and told her, she and Frost would take care of everything else.

_Now _knowing she can't lie without giving herself away, Jane didn't want her to have to be subjected to that. So when they turned in the reports, it was noted that they did everything, Maura only examined the bodies and her knowledge of the crime was isolated to that one fact.

xxxxx

Jane had cleaned up her blood that had spilled once she healed, Maura wanted to help but this would have went against the plan. Once that was completed, she and Maura curled back up in the corner which was as far away from the bodies as possible and slept for a bit, well Jane slept. Maura was thinking about several things.

She would tell Jane that she wanted her to feed more on a regular basis, this way the skin would become desensitized, making the pain eventually be almost non existent and Jane would have her full strength at all times.

She would start to seriously consider letting Jane keep her forever. She knew she was a strong independent woman who could think for herself and do for herself and be her own woman, but she needed Jane, she wanted Jane, she wanted to belong to Jane...forever. Jane's forever not her forever, she just had to find out what that would entail.

xxxxx

Maura had woken up to her alarm clock playing ocean waves and seagulls, it was very relaxing. She tried to roll over to silence it but she couldn't move, Jane had her pinned beneath her own body. She was donned in sweats so she would not make Maura cold. Her face however was on buried in the blonde's neck and the cool skin felt quite nice actually. Luckily she always set the alarm for a little before she actually had to get up. So she just stayed there enjoying the weight of the brunette almost completely atop of her.

Maura slid her hands under her girlfriend's top and proceeded to lightly scratch her back. After several minutes, this act illicited a moan from her who responded good morning with her lips. Maura liked how Jane said good morning.

Once they were both fully awake and had made out like teenagers for a bit, Maura had asked her again about what else she can control on her.

Jane laughed "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No...I'm not." Curiosity was going to kill her. "You have unique abilities and I think it's only fair that you share them with me, considering I _am_ your eternal mate and you are using them on me."

Still laughing, "Alright... I tell you what...I won't tell you ...but I'll show you. What does your day look like?"

"I'm going to process both bodies, other than that I have nothing scheduled." She said honestly.

"OK fine." Was all Jane said.

"What do you mean OK, fine, that's it?" She was puzzled.

"Yep...that's it, I'll show you first, then I'll explain it later...Deal?"

Rolling her eyes, knowing it was all she was going to get, "Fine..now I really have to get up and get ready."

Jane rolled off of her and watched her walk off to the shower.

When she came back out, Jane had fallen back asleep so she quietly got ready and left, not disturbing her beautiful lover.

xxxxx

Maura was in her morgue, she had just been elbow deep in Hoyt's chest cavity. She had carefully extracted his organs, measured and weighed them She had just finished the Y incision when Korsak came down to visit.

"Hey Doc." He said cheerfully.

"Hello Vince, how are you today?

"I'm fine."

They proceeded to talk as she finished up; she went to put him back in the freezer when she felt a flutter in her stomach, she made a mental note to make sure she ate something.

She removed her gloves and disposed of them properly, when she felt her heart start to race. She couldn't be that hungry to where she was starting to display signs one who was about to pass out.

She washed her hands thoroughly in the sink when she she felt her pulse start to pump vigorously throughout her body.

She thought maybe it would be best if she sat down for a few minutes. Korsak was still talking away, none the wiser.

She dried her hands on a towel when the pulsating throb reached her center and she let out a small gasp. What on earth was wrong with her, she was suddenly aroused. She had _never_ gotten aroused down here with dead bodies especially when speaking with fellow officers.

The pulsating sensation was flowing through her in full force, she couldn't move. It was as if the blood in her veins was stroking through her system.

Korsak asked her to verify something on the report, which was all the halfway across the room. How in the hell was she going to get to him. She took a step and the pounding punched through to her clitoris, she stifled a squeal.

For every step she tried to take the feeling got stronger and stronger, it was all she could do not to fall to the floor. She was beyond aroused, this was not good...in the office with Korsak of all people.

She told him, she needed to get something out her office and she'd be back in a second. She was walking so slowly trying to not fall down from her legs giving the impression they would not hold her weight much longer, that he noticed her movements.

"Are you OK?" He grabbed the file and walked over to her, "you mind, it'll only take a second doc?" He waved the file.

"I'm fine, thank you." She had no choice but to stand there, or try her best to stand there while the blood moved forcefully in perfect rhythm within her body, making her entire womanhood feel as if it were on fire. She moaned softly which she turned into clearing her throat.

As she listened to his questions as they were perusing the report, her mind was not really on the questions in hand. She was still trying to figure out what was going on her body. Honestly if she would close her eyes right now, she would swear she was making love to Jane.

"JANE...Oh My God...It's Jane...I'm going to kill her..._again_." Her brain screamed silently within itself. Just then she had to grab the counter for stability as her blood drilled it's way through her system with fierce vengeance. Her entire center was throbbing with the determination to escape.

Korsak was sill pointing out his questions.

Maura was holding her face in a very stoic pose, trying not to give herself away. How would she ever explain it. Again moaning lightly masking with the clearing of her throat. She wanted so badly to run away but she was frozen where she stood. Her body was about to rock itself with what was about to be a very intense orgasm.

"OH God and with Korsak standing right next to me, hold it together Maura." She begged herself.

Korsak looked up the moment her body punched through. Maura placed her forehead in her hand as if she had a headache and were massaging her temples, covering her eyes as a grunt passed over her vocal chords, she quickly masked into a cough. Her grip on the counter tightened and she willed her legs not to buckle as they were sure about to.

She stayed in that position, willing herself with every ounce of her being, until the desire subsided.

"Hey Doc, are you sure you're alright, you look pale all of a sudden." He sounded concerned.

When she could speak again, "Yes Vince, I fine...really." She smiled at him, there was no hyperventilating because she truly was, other than wanting to be mad at Jane but couldn't for some reason.."Jane" she thought again to herself...followed by wow she thought over and over.

She quickly answered his questions, then said she had to run out.

xxxxx

She drove straight home, walked in the door and threw her purse on the couch. "Jane Angela Rizzoli."

She said with more vocal ability than usual.

Jane came out of the bedroom, grinning from ear to ear.

"Have you _lost_ your mind?" She almost yelled at her.

"What you didn't enjoy it?" She couldn't seem to remove the smile plastered across her face.

"It would have been wonderful had Korsak not been there." She was upset.

Jane lost it, she fell out laughing so hard she couldn't breath. "No...he...wasn't." She got out in between laughs.

"Yes Jane...he was." Her temper not dissipating.

"I'm so sorry, love." She was trying to stop her laugh but not being able to.

"It's not funny." If there was one thing she loved it was Jane's laugh, it truly was contagious. As mad as she was with her, her demeanor was starting to lighten just by listening to her laugh. She soon found her temper tapering down and laughter creeping in.

Pretty soon they were both laughing at the situation.

xxxxx

Maura was resting against Jane between her legs on the couch, Maura was sipping her wine as she was listening to Jane explain how she is able to do that.

"Since your attention is on me and I'm tuned into it, I can control the flow of your blood, should I need to, but I have _really_ focus on it" She said calmly.

Maura looked over her shoulder to catch the brunette's eyes. Jane placed a lovingly kiss on her lips.

She continued, "The blood that flows throughout your body, controls your various levels. The pressure which it travels is induced by panic, anxiety, calmness, excited, scared, even arousal. By focusing on you, I feel your heart, I feel it beating, I feel the blood pumping through it, therefore I can control it."

"So last night I needed you to come to me, so I knew if you were anxious about me, you'd drag Frost along since he knows my situation, but I wanted you to stay calm so you wouldn't be frightened. I'm sorry I manipulated you, love...I won't do it unless it's absolute necessary or unless you want or need me to." She told her.

"And what about today." She grinned at the brunette.

"That was just purely for fun...I'm sorry Korsak ruined it." She giggled into her neck.

"Me too." She whispered.

"Well I could always do it again." Giving her sexiest grin.

"OK" She said sitting up taking her hand and pulling her off the couch. "Let's go." Leading her to the bedroom.

******Happy New Year everyone, make sure to kiss your best gal at midnight, see you next year.******


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

Disclaimer: Still don't own any thing in the R&I world.

****Happy New Year everyone, I'm back...I had a fantastic time, spent time with my family, drank a lot, and got presents. In case you were wondering, yeah I DID NOT EVEN write the first word on my story, so I had to sit down just now and put it together. So as always, I truly hope you enjoy it.****

Jane was on her side with her head on her hand as she watched Maura sleep, this was one of her favorite moments. She absolutely loved Maura awake, but she found this time to be exceptionally sweet . She loved how her eyelashes rested against her skin, how her cheek used her shoulder for a pillow, how her chest softly raised and lowered in time with the soft breaths her body naturally took.

She liked the childlike way she slept, the innocence she possessed, the fragility she displayed in this state. She truly loved each and everything about her.

The last few weeks have been fantastic, they have intertwined their lives into each others in every aspect. Maura had even gave Jane permission to bite her regularly and feed from her, which she did, just in small amounts. She had told Jane after that horrible incident in the basement, that she never wanted her to be weak again. The only thing Jane had yet to get her to do was beg for it, but she could tell she was getting closer to it. One time, a few nights ago she thought she had her but no go.

She had spent the last few weeks desensitizing both sides of her neck and inside both thighs. She did that intentionally, so eventually it would not hurt her where ever her mouth landed for the point of penetration.

She loved how the blonde rolled into her encompassing her body as she did just now. Her arm wrapped securely around her ribcage with her hand resting against her shoulder blade pulling her to, her leg slid itself between Jane's resting against her womanhood as her forehead came to a stop beneath her chin as the slightest of moans crept from her vocal chords. The erotic thing about this action, was that Maura had no concept that she does it, she was completely under the power of sleep. But to Jane, this was absolute proof that even in her dreams, she longed only for the brunette because this was the position that Maura frequently took.

Jane fucking loved this about Maura.

She kissed her temple and enveloped her as she succumbed back into a peaceful slumber.

xxxxx

Maura woke to the feel of her own breathe hitting herself. She had to smile at the fact that her face was buried in the cool neck of her amazingly gorgeous lover. Even though she was completed wrapped within Jane's cool body, she was actually warm and cozy.

She loved to watch Jane as she slept. She loved the way her eyes danced behind their lids as if keeping time to music, when she dreamed. She loved the fact that her breathing was comforting to her, it eased any fears that may have crept in, and that she always, always had some part of her body touching Maura's. She had never felt so safe then when she's with her, she knew that Jane would always protect her and love her in a way that no other concept could ever fathom.

Maura really loved this about Jane.

Not ready to wake up just yet, she closed her eyes as they tightened their grip on each other.

xxxxx

Maura woke up to the feel of Jane's lips on her neck, she could feel Jane's tongue teasing the minute hairs on her neck, she also felt the tingling her tongue caused. No matter how many times Jane did this with her tongue, it never got old. Not wanting to open her eyes just yet, she relished in this feeling.

The sensation traveled from her neck to her ear as the brunette interchanged her tongue with her lips then back again. The feeling traveled across her jaw to her lips. When Jane barely place her lips upon Maura's, the blonde couldn't help but smile bringing Jane to join her.

"Morning love" Maura grinned into her mouth.

"Morning baby" Jane mumbled back trying to claim Maura.

Jane used her weight to roll the smaller one onto her back, as she slid her left leg in between Maura's, followed by the right one and resting herself over her. As Jane's mouth never released hers, her hand trailed down her body to the bottom of her pajama top. Slowly moving the fabric up letting her skin graze every inch of Maura, she removed it and discarded it.

Still letting her tongue dance around the ballroom floor of Maura's mouth, her hand slid to her bottoms. Maura raised her hips so Jane could remove them easier, once released from her body, those too were tossed away without a second care.

Jane's mouth left her's and attacked her neck, ear, collarbone and down to her breasts.

Maura begged for Jane to remove her clothes, she wanted to feel skin on skin. A request that would never have to be repeated.

Within an instant they were both in their natural beauty and competing for control.

As they were rolling back and forth, touching, kissing, loving, Jane ultimately got the upper hand as her mouth claimed the muscle in Maura's neck as she seductively bit down and held the bite. Maura squealed and her body coiled inward, giving Jane the chance she needed to roll between Maura's legs pulling them upward into her.

Jane released the muscle and let her tongue trail to her positively beautiful breasts. Maura loved the tingling sensation across her nipples. They reacted instantly to Jane's touch. The blonde infused her hands into the velvety texture of Jane's long flowing mane. She loved Jane's hair, she love the color, the length, the way it was naturally wavy, she looked absolutely stunning and didn't ever have to touch it, it was purely natural.

Maura envied that fact about her.

As Jane continued to let her tongue caress the woman below her, her hand tickled its way down her ribcage that protruded outward, down to her flat stomach that caved inward, to across the flesh of her womanhood.

Maura gasped when her fingers touched her _there_.

She love the feel of Jane _there_, she was tender and experienced and methodical. The only thing she loved more than her fingers, was her tongue. Oh God, how she loved her tongue _there_.

Jane claimed her mouth again as her fingers positioned themselves with the creamy folds of her flesh. As her tongue danced around her mouth, her fingers danced around her clit, eventually finding their way home. When Jane inserted herself into Maura, she let out the cutest sound.

This was another thing Jane loved.

She loved that she could make the blonde make these noises. The always shy, quiet, reserved Maura, with just one touch from her, she could make Maura putty in her hands. She could make her body release sounds that _no one _else will _ever _hear.

As Jane used her narrow hips to thrust herself deeper into Maura, the blonde was counteracting to create a steady rhythm of friction. She could feel Maura getting close, the harder she thrusted into her the more Maura made noise.

Which again, Jane loved.

Another thing Jane loved was when she wrapped her legs tightly around her waist, she had very strong legs and Jane loved the added pressure.

"Jane" Maura moaned out between their tongues.

"Yes love"

"Please" Was all she asked.

"Please what?" Jane wasn't sure what she was asking for, as she continued pushing herself into her.

"Please...I want you too." She was almost begging, clearly about to climax.

Jane thought she knew what she meant, but she wanted to be sure. "What do you want, I'll do whatever your heart desires." She said honestly.

"I want you...to bite me, please...I need it...Please take me Jane." Still between kisses and thrusts, her breathing becoming ragged, she was very close.

Jane had no problem with this, but she wanted to hear it some more. She loved when Maura begged for her to do something, but Maura didn't realize that she didn't have to beg at all. Jane was more than willing to everything and anything to her and for her.

She moved her tongue to her neck to prepare it.

"Oh God...yes... please Jane... please bite me... I'm begging you." She pleaded as if she were pleading for her life.

One more deep thrust and Jane had pushed Maura off the cliff and into ecstasy, her fangs came out immediately and gently broke the skin.

The pain was almost nonexistent now, she had become used to it, now it was just erotic as hell and it heightened her orgasm. She got to where she wanted it, although she had never asked for it before, but something about this time, it just felt right to ask her for this. She knew Jane would gladly do it, she knew Jane would do anything she wanted or needed. She would do it just because she loved Maura that much.

She loved that about Jane.

When Maura returned to Jane and her skin had been sealed, they stayed intertwined within each others embrace. With the windows being blackened out, the room was always dark, so when they fell back into blissful sleep, neither one questioned it.

*****I promise I'll get back to the plot of the story, I just felt like writing the chapter this way and seriously WELCOME BACK GALS, I've missed you*****


	19. Chapter 19

Ch19

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any part of them although I wouldn't mind if I did.**

****I am soooooo sorry for the delay in posting, it's been a crazy ass couple of weeks, including driving 18 hours in the recent snow storm within 2 days that turned into 3 and caused me to miss a day of work (Yeah totally didn't mind missing work- hehe) and I don't see it getting any calmer any time soon. I will do my best to post on a regular basis but don't hate me if it takes a little bit, because I totally love you gals for hanging in there with me always.****

Over the next week, Maura had been commenting about their future together. That got Jane thinking, while she knew they were meant to be together forever...her forever; she wanted to make sure Maura understood what her forever meant.

She spent this week thinking about what she wanted to tell her about this life.

She had asked Maura over for dinner, she made her mothers gnocchi and a salad. She had not made this in 122 years, she would give anything to eat it, but she couldn't.

Maura showed up with a few minutes to spare, she donned her favorite wine. Jane held the door for her and kissed her in the entry way.

They sat at the table and Jane watched her eat while they talked about nothing in particular.

After dinner, they moved to the couch. "Maura, I'd like to talk with you about something." She said.

"Absolutely Jane, what is it." Her head tilted with a look, due to the sound of the brunette's voice.

"This last week, you've commented about our future together."

She nodded.

"While I want that more than anything, I want to make sure you understand what that means. I want to make sure you are alright with what this life entails. I want you to have all the facts before you make your final decision and if you decide you can't, then I will completely understand and we will still be together in your forever. However if you _do _choose my forever, I will wait until any time you decide to have me make you mine _forever._"

Maura turned in her seat to face Jane and give her, her undivided attention. She knew this was about to become a very serious conversation.

Jane was actually nervous, she didn't want to scare her off. She was deciding how to start when Maura spoke first.

"If you're going to say I'm going to out live everyone I know, I've already come to terms with that. I don't really have any family that I am especially close to. I mean yes I will miss my parents, but since I was adopted, they never really made time for me, so I don't have that really tight bond that children have with their parents. So I am alright with that aspect of it."

"It's not just your parents Maura, if you have children, you _could_ have to go through that with them as well."

"Vampires can have children?" She asked surprisingly.

"Yes we can."

"Please explain what you meant by _could_" She was curious by how Jane had said it.

"We can have children like everyone else, and yes they're human but they do have latent vampire traits."

"What does that mean?" She leaned forward unconsciously.

"They will grow as normal children do and they will be completely human until they drink vampire blood, which that will trigger the change. When the child becomes of age, you tell them and explain the situation and they can decide if and when they should become this if they choose to. If they decide not to, then you take care of them in their old age until they leave you and go to God." She got quiet after that for a few minutes.

Maura noticed the change in Jane immediately and her heart broke. "Tell me about it...please?"

She stayed silent for a little while longer before her voice cracked as she started to speak again.

"About 115 years ago, I used to feed from both men and women. I got pregnant from a one night stand I fed from. I wanted to keep it, I tracked him down and told him only because I thought he deserved to know. I didn't want anything from him other than to inform him...he was married with children and didn't want anything to do with me or the situation. He wanted me to abort it, I told him that was not an option. He got mad and I told him repeatedly that I didn't want anything from him and he would never see me again and he didn't, I move away and had my son."

Maura was shocked at this, not at the fact that Jane had a child, but because of how the father of her son treated her and she had to go through it alone.

"When Nicholas became of age, I explained my situation as well as his and gave him his choice. I told him to take all the time in the world to decide before answering. I explained the good, the bad and everything in between. He took years before giving me his answer, I never pressured him and I never asked him again. He knew his options and he would tell me when he felt right about it."

Maura could see the pain etched in Jane's face. Maura was fighting so hard to hold her tears back, she did not want to break down now with her revealing this very private personal and painful moment in her life.

"One day he came to me and finally gave me his answer...it was no. He felt the need to explain why and I told him no explanation was ever necessary. So I watched him grow up, I watched him grow old and I watched him die." Jane was speaking softly and monotone, which was so not like her.

Maura couldn't hold back any more, a single tear slipped past her lid and down her cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe it away, she just sat there listening intently to Jane.

"It was after he told me he didn't want this life, that I realized I would be burying him...I stopped feeding from men all together after that so there would be no chance of that ever happening again. Would I like to have more children, yes I would but I wanted to wait until I found my inamorata. Then if she wanted a family, we would. That way at least, if our child decides no, I will have someone there for support. It was really hard to deal with by myself and there was no one I could trust to tell." She reached out and removed the tear from Maura's cheek.

"Have you ever thought of having children?" Jane asked her.

"Of course, but like you I wanted to find my true love first." She smiled at Jane who returned it. "I'm very sorry you went through that alone with no one to be there to support you and hold you and love you." She placed her hand lovingly on her cheek, her fingers moved to around her neck and she slowly pulled Jane into a tender kiss.

When they broke, Jane asked her, her concerns.

"Do you get sick or have diseases?" She asked

"No...our blood kills all infections in our body which is why we heal so quickly."

"You don't age at all?"

"No."

"What about things like your hair, if I cut my hair _really_ short am I stuck with it for the rest of my life?"

Jane laughed at the image of Maura with really short hair. "No, things like hair and nails continue to grow rapidly we just never age. Unless you just want really long hair and nails, you have to trim them frequently."

"How would we feed, if were both vampires?"

"We would continue to feed from each other, our blood is more potent than human blood and it would make us that much stronger, but if you didn't want to do that, I could always get you blood from the hospitals or you could get it from animals. I can _not_ bite animals, never had, but that's just me I won't hold it against you if you chose to."

She interrupted "No I could _never_ bite animals, nor could I drink a strangers blood. I would like to do it with you..._always._

"And you shall, anytime you want" Jane grinned from ear to ear.

"So blood is the only thing we consume?"

"Yes."

"What were to happen if you eat or drink anything else other than blood?" She asked as she sipped her wine.

"We get violently ill, worse than food poisoning, so you would have to say goodbye to your wine." She half laughed.

Maura just made a face at her for her comment.

"What about when we need to move on, where do we go?"

"We can go where ever you want to, you can use the Heliophobia, to secure the graveyard shift but I'm not sure where a graveyard Chief Medical Examiner would be necessary except for maybe a larger city like Las Vegas, New York or California, unless you wanted to do something else for a while."

"Have you always been a detective?" Maura was curious.

"No, I've been a beat cop, an investigator, a prison guard for a woman's facility, I was even on security detail protecting various politicians and a paramedic. The good thing about living forever is all the different things you can learn and do; that's the really cool part. I'm a 9th degree black belt in Martial Arts, an expert marksman among other things and I can speak French, Spanish, Italian, German and Russian fluently. I'm going to start Japanese next."

Maura was shocked and impressed at the same time. The rest of this conversation would have to wait for another time. "Say something in Italian for me.

"Il mio Maura, ho aspettato tutta la mia vita e ora che ho te, io non vedo l'ora di passare il resto della nostra vita insieme. Posso continuare a voi?" Jane said with perfect annunciation but whispering the last sentence as she leaned into Maura.

Maura had no idea what she said but it sounded sexy as all get out. "What did you just say?"

"I said, My Maura, I've waited for you all of my life and now that I have you, I can not wait to spend the rest of our lives together. Can I keep you?" Again whispering the last sentence as she leaned even closer.

Maura just became putty in Jane's hands with how she said the last part. "Yes" She whispered back as she closed the distance between them as their lips barely met.

With every day that passes, Maura's mind, heart and body gets closer and closer to asking Jane to keep her forever.


	20. Chapter 20

CH20

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them as much as I would love to, that way I could take Jane out and play with her whenever I wanted.**

****My life is so crazy right now...please, please, please forgive the delay in posting. I love you gals, please, please, please don't hate me.****

A week had passed since Jane asked Maura if she could keep her, they continued to talk about Jane's experiences in her years in this life and so far nothing Jane had said deterred Maura from wanting to be with her, which of course made Jane ecstatic.

Jane was out working a case with Frost, when Maura appeared but she couldn't sneak up on Jane, she was waiting for her blonde.

"Hey" Jane beat her to it.

"Hello" Maura smiled her special smile intended only for her. "What have we got?"

Jane proceeded to tell Maura what they knew so far, the victim, name unknown, was killed with an ice pick which was still protruding from him. They were currently waiting on the tow truck to come and haul the crime scene, the car and the victim all back to the garage for further investigating.

Jane rode back with Maura, while Frost followed them. Jane reached her hand over and played with Maura's thigh...her hand trailed further and further up her leg. When it grazed her center, Maura giggled and pushed the brunette's hand away.

"Stop that...we'll be there soon and I don't need to process the body all hot and bothered." She half laughed half serious.

"Party pooper" Jane pouted as she removed her hand.

xxxxx

While they were processing the scene, Maura commented that the victim had no fingerprints; they had been removed by acid.

"I wonder who he is to have his fingerprints removed by acid?" Jane commented.

"We'll know more when I run his DNA." Maura replied.

Jane opens the trunk and finds an abundance of passports, ATM cards and drawings.

"This is interesting." She commented.

xxxxx

Maura had sent the DNA on the victim down earlier and the results had since came back. Maura was clearly upset, the lab assistant had told her that she must have contaminated the sample, her DNA was running all through the sample she submitted. Maura politely argued with him, stating she does not contaminate her samples, she is exceptionally careful with her work.

When Jane walked in, she immediately noticed how upset her blonde was. She was at her side in an instant.

"Maur...what's the matter."

Maura told her about the phone call as she went to pull the results up on her computer and compare to her own. After comparing the two patterns, knowing she _did not_ make a mistake, could only conclude that they were related, somehow.

They took the results to Frost who then ran the victim through the database but came up empty.

xxxxx

They were back in her morgue and Maura was comparing the two samples, she concluded that this person was her brother, they shared the same father.

He is on her table and she is scrutinizing his facial features and noticing similarities between herself and this man currently lying before her.

Jane is standing behind her, just holding her, comforting her, loving her.

xxxxx

Maura was in the bull pen talking with Frost and Korsak, Jane had since went home due to the hour. Frost was showing them a neat trick with a credit card machine that had the capability to scan the card and come back with a a name...Colin Doyle.

Korsak suggested Patrick Doyle, Colin was his son. Maura immediately realized what that meant and she gasped.

"What is it?" Korsak asked.

"I've got to call Jane." She left the room.

xxxxx

Maura was back in her lab, she was still working on her brother, wondering what his story was, wondering what she would have said to him if he were actually here...alive. When she was suddenly distracted by someone entering her space.

"Doctor Isles...I'm Mr. Selsi, I'm here to identify my son." He calmly told her.

They made small talk for a few minutes, Maura's brain was on overload. She could only watch him and listen to him. She watched his mannerism, his traits, his quirks. She noticed he kept turning his ring just like her, but she had to be sure. She tried her best to get him some water so she could get his DNA to confirm her suspicions, when he told her he'd make it easy on her. He pulled out a knife and a handkerchief and cut his palm. He squeezed the rag, then handed the bloody rag to her, they spoke for a few minutes more and he excused himself. She was left alone in her own space, her mind still reeling from what just happened.

xxxxx

Maura had left for the day, since she worked throughout the night. She went to Jane's and told her everything that transpired with the man she believes to be her biological father.

Jane believes that whoever killed Colin meant to send a message to Patty Doyle to draw him out of hiding. Then her concerns turned towards Maura.

When the blonde questioned why, Jane explained that whomever killed Colin could very well come after her if they knew that Maura was indeed Patty Doyle's daughter.

"Jane there is nothing to worry about, no one will ever know...I mean how would they?" Maura said calmly.

"I just don't like it, something just don't feel right about this whole thing." Jane said concerned.

xxxxx

After a rest and spending time with her brunette, Maura had gone back to the office to work the body again looking for anything to give them answers.

Frost had come in early to work the case, he had called Jane to let her know and she too had said she would be in at dusk.

He was working on the encryption scanner trying to get more clues, he pulled the files back up for comparison, when he noticed that someone had cracked into Colin's lab file. He panicked and immediately called Jane. She still had a few minutes before she could leave the house, she asked Frost to get to the morgue and stay with Maura until she could get there.

She said she would be there shortly.

Frost left his desk and headed out of the bull pen on the way to the morgue when he was stopped by Korsak. Frost said he didn't have time to stop and talk but they could talk on the way down. Korsak agreed to walk with him.

Frost was filling him in on everything, from Maura being related to Patty Doyle to someone hacking into the file and seeing the information that was there and now Jane feels that the doc is in danger. Jane asked him to stay with her until she gets here shortly.

When they got to the morgue, they looked around but did not see Maura. Frost called out for her but no answer. He looked around and saw a body on the table, then proceeded to run to the sink to throw up. Korsak continued to look around but saw no sign of her. He noticed the delivery door opened and walked to it, followed by Frost who was wiping his mouth, then opened a piece of minty gum and popped it into his mouth.

Frost got worried for the doc and just knew something was wrong, then got really nervous knowing what was about to come next.

xxxxx

Maura was working on the latest John Doe for a case they were working on upstairs, when she heard the delivery door. She stepped back from the body, removed her gloves, placed them securely in the trash receptacle designated for them and headed to the door for receiving the next body she would have to work.

When she stepped through the doors, her vision went black due to being covered by something, her hands bound as she was grabbed and carried away.

xxxxx

"Whatcha got Frost?" Jane asked clearly itching to get to the office. Frost could tell it in her voice.

"Jane...it's bad...Maura's gone." His voice was scared for several reasons.

*****Again ladies, I'm sorry for the delay...I'm sending you cyber hugs for hanging in there with me.*** **


	21. Chapter 21

CH21

****Disclaimer: Still don't own them, Oh God how'd I'd love too.****

"_Whatcha got Frost?" Jane asked clearly itching to get to the office. Frost could tell it in her voice._

"_Jane...it's bad...Maura's gone." His voice was scared for several reasons._

xxxxx

"Jane...did you hear me?" Frost repeated with apprehension in his voice. "Jane...did you hear me?" The line went dead.

xxxxx

The only sound that resonated with Jane was _"Maura's gone." _Over and over again, that was all she heard. In an instant, her eyes went red and her fang were displayed, she disconnected her phone and screamed into the air. She ran out of the apartment, but was stopped abruptly by the suns rays that had not dissipated yet.

There were only a few times that being a vampire had really been a hindrance, this was definitely one of them. She was a prisoner of herself.

She was terrified for Maura, she was terrified for herself, what if she lost her...what would she do? She knew one thing, she could not live through it...she would not want to and so she wouldn't.

She still had a few minutes before she could leave the apartment and be on her way to finding her love. She couldn't do anything but pace back and forth, she kept opening the door and looking out to see if it was clear to leave. The moment the time had come, she was out of there in less than the blink of an eye.

She made it to the station so fast, she couldn't even believe it. She found Frost and Korsak still in the morgue.

"Frost...what the hell happened?" She asked with a disturbing sound in her voice and a penetrating dead stare in her eyes.

She scared the hell out of both Frost and Korsak, she literally appeared out of nowhere. Well Frost knew from where but Korsak had no idea, of course.

"I don't know, someone hacked into the database and retrieved Colin's file...where they saw _everything_." He said. Jane could tell Frost was scared of her, he had never seen this side of her before.

While she did retract her eyes and her fangs, her demeanor was in complete kill mode... and Frost noticed it immediately, even Korsak could see the difference in Jane's usual poise.

Frost and Korsak continued to tell her everything they knew, down to the littlest detail. While they spoke she walked the perimeter of the morgue, taking in everything little thing, touching everything, smelling everything, observing everything. She stopped all movement and just stood there with her eyes closed as they continued to speak.

Since Jane had been feeding on Maura more frequently, she was becoming as one with her and the bond between them was effective at very great distances now.

When they were finished telling her everything they knew, her eyes opened and Frost had seen that look before. She excused herself and left the room, Frost and Korsak tried to follow her, but she was gone.

Jane had made her way to her desk, opened the bottom left drawer, removed specific items from them and then was gone again.

Frost had came into the bull pen looking for Jane, when a fellow officer had told him that she had just walked out. He walked over to his desk and picked up his phone and dialed her number. He let it ring and ring, she never picked it up. He was really worried about her, wondering what she would do.

xxxxx

The van backed up and Doyle opened the rear doors to a frightened Maura. While she was scared, she did calm down a little on the ride, when she realized who it was that had her and not someone else...she still wasn't happy though.

When the door opened, Doyle stood there.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't go back to see you... there was no other way to bring you to me." He sounded honest.

"What about a phone." She barked back.

"Let me take those off." He leaned forward motioning to the tie strap that bound her wrists.

"Don't touch me." She barked again as she shrug away from him.

Sensing her uneasiness, he nodded for his men to give them some privacy, which they did...but they did not go far, they kept him in eye shot, but not earshot.

"I assume you know you're already in danger." He calmly asked her.

"There's a _lot_ I don't know, lets start with who my birth mother is...is she alive?" Her voice matched the look on her face.

"She is, but it's in both of our interest to leave it at that. We don't have a lot of time, you need to listen."

"_No...you need to listen_." She almost shouted. "You don't get to terrorize me...to kidnap me...and...and interrogate me...I want to know who my mother is."

"You have her intensity...her intelligence...and class...She gave you up to keep you safe... we both did. I need to keep her safe too; she had a right to live her own life, but know she was heartbroken...she never forgave me."

"For giving me up?" She asked hopeful.

"For who I am." He said sadly.

She proceeded to ask about Colin. He told her the story of his mother and how he found him. He then told her how he had always kept an eye on her and showed her photos of her when she was 5 years old, and of her high school graduation, her college graduation and her medical school graduation.

She asked him to remove the binds around her wrist, which he did.

"You're in a great deal of danger, the police can't keep you safe. If I can get to you, so can my enemies, Maura I want to protect you but I can't do it without your help. I don't know who killed your brother, but I do know they'll come after you next." He then handed her a cell phone.

"The phone is programmed with a number, I'll always answer it...I know you have people close to you in homicide. I need for you to tell me who did this to Colin." He said.

"We don't know who did this." She told him honestly.

"When you know... as soon as you know."

"So you can kill him?"

"So I can keep you alive by sending a message." He told her bluntly.

"Well I'm not going to be a party to murder, besides I have someone who will protect me." She said with certainty in her voice.

"She won't be able to protect you like I can."

"I doubt that...you don't know her." She said adamantly.

xxxxx

Jane left the office on foot, running as fast as her legs would take her...which was a blur to the naked eye of everyone else. She followed Maura's scent out of the area, crossing streets, subdivisions and shopping centers, her scent led her to a warehouse district just outside of town.

She stopped in front of a distribution warehouse where Maura's scent was exceptionally strong. She found an opening on the second floor and within seconds she had opened the window and entered. As she peeked in she saw Maura facing her speaking to a man.. She could not make out who it was from this view.

As Doyle spoke with Maura, he noticed out of his peripheral vision his men falling lifeless to the ground one by one, with no reason as to why.

He drew his weapon, scanned the area, not seeing any reason why his men were being taken out. He grabbed Maura and pulled her behind the van for protection from whatever it was that was out there.

Before he knew what hit him, his gun was knocked out of his hand and he was pulled away from Maura.

Jane had her right arm around his throat and a gun jammed into the side of it, right under his ear.

Maura ran towards her and yelled for Jane to stop but before she finished those words, Doyle had slumped lifeless to the ground.

*****Whoo hoo... it's been less than the two weeks plus it took for the last chapter. As always thank you for the feedback, there were a few who were not signed in, so I could not personally thank but I thank each and every one of you for hanging in there with me.*****


	22. Chapter 22

CH22

***Disclaimer: Still don't own them, we can all thank Tess and Janet for those honors.***

****OK let me start by apologizing for the delay in posting, it's been a crazy few weeks. I quit my job three weeks ago because there was this new boss who is a TOTAL DICKHEAD. He rode me like horse, I told people that all I needed was a saddle and a salt lick. So I have since went to a new job, which is why I kinda don't have the time I used to, to devote to you ladies, but I'm trying. In case your interested...and this is my luck, I just found out yesterday that the dickhead boss just quit- funny right. But it's all good, cause other than not really having as much time as I want for my random thoughts, I LOVE my new job. I WILL do my best to post more frequently.**

**As always thank you for hanging in there with me.****

Jane placed Doyle on the ground gently, then she was at Maura's side in an instant, who was making her way towards Jane.

Maura was clearly upset with her. "Jane what on earth have you done?" She almost shouted.

Jane seeing the look on Maura face and hearing the tone in her voice quickly added "Maura, they're fine...I promise...look" She showed her the gun, it was a tranquilizer gun.

Maura didn't know what to think, she was looking from the gun to the men lying lifeless on the floor all around the warehouse.

Jane turned her body to show her blonde the Glock still holstered in it's case on her belt. Maura quickly released a sigh and threw herself into her brunette's arms.

Jane slid the weapon into the waistband of the back of her pants and encompassed Maura completely.

Maura reaches up and gives her a loving kiss, "Thank you for not hurting them."

"I don't intend to hurt people on purpose, Maur. I was so scared that I was going to lose you; I _was_ ready to kill someone...then when I got here I could tell by your physical reactions that you felt that you were not in danger, so I went with option B." Jane said.

Maura just stared at her, as she listened.

Jane continued, "I knew that if you felt you were truly in danger, your pulse would be through the roof, but it wasn't, so I knew you felt as though you were not in immediate danger."

"Well I'm glad you didn't hurt anyone." Maura said honestly.

"Maura... you know I love you more than anything on this planet, but make no mistake, I will kill for you...I'm sorry if that upsets you...but I _can't_ lose you... or live without you. Besides you are going to have to come to terms with things like this if you want to become like me, forever is a long time to never do the unthinkable."

Jane place her palms on each side of her blonde's face and gently pulled her to her, as their lips met softly. "I love you Maura Isles."

"I love you too Jane Rizzoli, and while I'm not alright with taking another life, I love that you love me that much." As she kissed her again.

Jane knew that of everything that Maura would have to do in the forever world as a vampire, that taking another life would be the hardest part of it but she also knew without a doubt how much Maura loved her and she would do it if it meant protecting Jane from harm.

Maura had told Jane everything had transpired in the last hour.

Jane asked Maura to get in the passenger side of the van so they could get out of there, she did. After a few seconds, Maura heard the back door open but she couldn't see what was going on. When she got in the front seat, Maura asked what was going on.

"In a minute, I promise...just trust me, please." Jane gave her a loving smile.

They drove across town, pulled into a shopping center and parked in one of the many empty parking spaces that were there. Jane turned off the engine and proceeded to climb out of the cab.

"Why are we here?" Maura inquired.

"Stay here." Was all she said.

Maura of course not listening got out and they walked to the back and opened the door, where Doyle continued to remain motionless.

"Jane what is he doing here?" She asked.

"We're going to talk." She gave her a smirk as she climbed into the back of the van.

Maura stood there for a moment, then joined her eternal mate and pulled the doors closed.

As they sat there and waited for Doyle to wake up, they continued to talk about what happened. Maura wanted to know what Jane had in store for Doyle.

"You're not going to like." Jane told her honestly.

"Jane...what are you going to do?"

Doyle started stirring but with limited movement since his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Wake up Doyle." Jane told him.

As he came to, he was not happy about being restricted against his will. "Let me go." He demanded.

"In a minute, I _need_ to talk and you _need_ to listen." Jane replied.

"Do you have any idea who I am." Doyle responded trying to break free from his bind.

"Yes I do, which is why I need your help." She said bluntly.

He stopped squirming.

"Jane what are you doing." Maura frantically asked.

"Maura you might want to go sit up front." Jane gave her a look like _you really don't want to be here for this._

She responded with her own look that said _if you think I'm leaving then you've lost your mind._

With nothing but glances being said, Jane turned her attention to Doyle. "My name is Jane Rizzoli and I'm a homicide detective for the Boston PD."

"I know who you are Detective Rizzoli." He said.

"Good...then you also might want to know I am in love with your daughter, as she is me."

"I am aware of your relationship." He said honestly

Maura did a double take at the man who provided his sperm to create her existence. "Excuse me" She blurted out in shock.

Jane placed her hand on the blonde's mid thigh as a calming mechanism. "Then you will understand what I am about to say next."

Maura looked from Doyle to Jane so much that it was like she was watching a tennis match. Clearly not having a clue as to where Jane was going with this, but she suddenly didn't like it. Her face registered nothing but disbelief that her lover and birth father were actually about to have some sort of meaningful conversation about God knows what.

"I need your help in protecting Maura."

*****I know it's a little shorter than usual, but you guys have already waited way too long.*****

******Man you gals have rocked the reviews...I am currently up to 475 reviews, I NEVER thought this story would be this popular with others because of what it was about. The feedback on the last chapter was AWESOME...I was surprised at how VERY vocal everyone was on Jane's action's to the situation...but in a very good way...so thank you for it all.******


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

****Yeah, it didn't take me as long to post – whoo hoo****

When Maura went to object, Jane squeezed her thigh a little harder and gave her a look that begged for her to not interrupt. Maura for once, completely obliged.

"I can and will protect her during the evening time but I can not during daylight hours when she's not with me. She will be staying with me until this issue is closed but there may be times when she needs to be away from me. During those times, I need your assistance in keeping her safe...in return, I _will_ tell you who killed Colin and you can do whatever you feel is necessary to bring this matter to an end in your world."

Again Maura was about to object, again Jane squeezed a tad harder.

"Of course I will protect Maura, but may I inquire as to why you can not during the day." He questioned.

"You may, but I will not respond. That's not really the point anyway, the main focus here is Maura in keeping her alive and completely safe." Jane said in a tone that indicated the subject was close.

Doyle decided to let it drop for now, for all that he's done and everyone he's met, for some reason Jane intrigued him and she was right Maura was the focus here. "I actually have something I was going to give her before you shot me." He said not really happy with that. "Will you please uncuff me?"

Jane let that little comment go and complied in uncuffing him.

Doyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black flip phone. "It only has one number programmed into it, you call me and I'll be there...for any reason." His voice was complete with sincerity.

Maura couldn't believe her ears, this conversation was actually taking place between the two of them.

"Can I say something?" Maura butted in.

Jane looked at her already knowing what she was about to say.

"I am not comfortable with these arrangements."

"I know honey." Was all Jane said.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She said almost defiantly.

"I know Maura, this is not about that...Until we find out who did this, you are not safe in his world and you already know my feelings...please, just for once, put your strong personality and your determination to always be right aside and _allow_ me do this...please." Her eyes pleaded with everything she's made of, as she takes the blonde's hand into hers and caressed it.

Maura stayed silent for a few seconds just looking into her lover's chocolate orbs.

"Please" Jane mouthed silently.

This whole time, Doyle stayed silent. He knew his daughter and her stubborn will, after all he's been keeping an eye on her for a very long time now. He also knew that Jane had this invisible power over Maura that he's never seen in another. If that's what it took for his daughter to agree to this, then who was he to interfere with this process. He just watched the interaction between them and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright fine." She finally gave in.

Jane mouthed still silently "Thank you...I love you."

Maura mouthed the same words back, tightened her grip on Jane and did not let go.

Smiling, Jane turned her attention back to Doyle. "As I said, she will stay with me but in the event that she should need to leave, I am leaving her in your more than capable hands; but if you fail to protect her, you _will_ have to deal with me Doyle. I know you've encounter a lot of dark people in your life, but I promise you, you have _never_ met anyone like me. Also, if you _ever _take her against her will again."

He cut her off, "Are you_ threatening_ me Detective Rizzoli?" He asked astonished.

Leaning forward just enough to be out of direct line of sight with Maura, "Mr. Doyle, listen to me very carefully, I do not make threats and as I have said I am darker than anyone you possibly ever hoped to meet...or avoid. I will be your worst nightmare if you fail to return my Maura safely back to me. Do we have a very clear understanding." Her look for him was highly intense to the point where he almost winced.

For a split second he thought he saw something, he could not explain it. It almost looked as though her eye color flickered, knowing that's not possible but her eyes did seem like they were darker than they were a minute ago. Whatever is was though, it did send a ripple through him he could not explain. And she was right for all the bad he's encountered, no one has ever given him a chill like he received just now.

"I would never hurt her Detective Rizzoli, you have my word on that."

"Can I trust you Doyle?" She asked him.

"Yes Jane you can." His voice held complete sincerity.

xxxxx

They drove Doyle back to the warehouse, he let them take the van when Jane told him she was dropped off. They had arranged to have security detail outside Jane's apartment and if Maura did have to leave at all for any reason even during the evening, then she or they would have armed guards with them at all times. Even though Jane said it was not necessary, Doyle insisted. Jane decided to let it go, if this was what he needed to happen to feel justified, than should would not resist.

The day had passed and they pretty much stayed at Jane's place, they both took time off with the understanding as long as it was slow, they could be off.

At three o'clock in the morning, Jane's cell phone rang out. It was Frost telling her that they had a voice recording from the Road assist service that automatically activated when the car ran into another. He said he was working on get a voice recognition on it and would call her when he had something.

At four o'clock in the morning, Frost called back saying they had it, it was Tommy O'Rourke- a man who has even a worse reputation than Doyle himself. Jane thanked him and told him to call if anything else came up.

She softly got out of bed not wanting to wake Maura, she was surprised the two phone calls hadn't already done it. She picked up the black phone on the way out, she flipped it open as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Maura" The man's voice asked.

"No Doyle, it's Jane...We found the guy it's Tommy O'Rourke." Was all she said.

"Thank you Jane, I'll take it from here." and disconnected.

At five thirty in the morning, Maura's cell phone rang out. They had an unidentified body floating in the harbor and she needed to respond. She looked at the clock, it was almost an hour until sun up. It was too little of a time frame for Jane to be able to come with her, she turned back to Jane who was of course already awake.

"I'm going to go do this and I'll be back as soon as I can." She leaned over and kissed her.

Jane got dressed and walked her out to the armed men standing outside. "Bring her back safe." She told them. She kissed her again and watched as they put her in the back of the car and drove off.

Jane wasn't back in her apartment five minutes when she felt it, she was rocked to the core. She grabbed the phone on her way out. She felt Maura's pulse rate shoot up insanely rapidly, she could sense the fear her blonde was projecting. She made it to the car, it had crashed into the wall of a local dry cleaning shop. The driver and passenger were shot dead, one bullet each, very clean, very precise. Maura was no where to be found.

Jane whipped out the black phone.

"Doyle, she's gone." There was NO misunderstanding in her voice, she was beyond pissed. She told him about his men and said she was going to find her on her own.

Doyle told her that him and some of his men were almost to where O'Rourke hangs out and gave her the address.

Jane had the best GPS in the world when it came to Maura, and of course it led her to the address she was given. She could feel her, she could feel how scared she was, how panicked she was, how feared for her life she was.

Jane had found Maura a hair before Doyle had. When she did find her blonde, she was blindfolded and tied to a chair, completely visually disabled to everything that was about to take place around her. Within mere seconds, the two of the three men's necks had been snapped as they fell lifeless to the floor, this time they were really dead and not just tranq'd.

When Doyle walked in, he saw what was taking place before him, Maura bound, two men limp on the floor and Jane had her back to him as she had O'Rourke by the throat against the wall, two feet off the floor.

"Jane" He called out, his gun pointing in front of him. "What the ffuu"

She turned around at the initial sound of his voice and what Doyle saw scared the ever living shit out of him. Jane with her blood red eyes, sharp fangs and unbelievable strength, with the look of sheer determination that she was about to kill this man.

Maura could hear everything but see nothing, she knew Jane, she called out to her...when she heard it.

The gunshot that rang throughout her, her ears screamed from the noise, she yelled "JJJAAANNNNEEE"

She dropped the lifeless body she was now holding and it thumped to the floor, she was at Maura's side in half a heartbeat. "Maura, I'm here, I'm fine." She told her as she removed the blindfold and broke her binds with such ease as if they were never there.

Once freed, she threw herself into her brunette's arms and kissed her forcefully, she cut her lip on Jane's fang, but she didn't care. Jane knew she was bleeding but she couldn't pull away, she just swallowed the liquid and kept on kissing her blonde. Jane was so angry, scared and geared up that she couldn't make herself turn back just yet.

When Maura and Jane parted, she took her blonde into her hands and surveyed the damage to her lip. She moved her mouth to Maura's and licked the fresh would, healing it completely.

With the exception of shooting O'Rourke, he had still yet to move. He just stood there and watched this thing kissing his daughter and with such possessiveness over her.

When Jane looked at Doyle, he half stepped back clearly confused as to what the fuck was going on.

"I told you, you've never met anyone like me before." She grinned.

Maura gasped when she saw Doyle, "Jane...he saw you."

"I have a feeling it will be alright Maur, he won't tell anyone, will you Doyle?" Still grinning.

"Uh...no" All he could do was shake his head.

Jane's grin turned to a laugh at his reaction. "Good, because you never know when one of us might need the others help, especially when it comes to her." She said as she took Maura back into her arms and held tightly as if she'd let go of her, she would be taken again.

Doyle finally composed himself enough to enter the room, locking the door behind him at Jane's request. She agreed to talk about it and answer some of the questions he had but this had to stay between them. He agreed.

xxxxx

They parted ways, Jane kept the flip phone and Doyle agreed to clean up the mess they had made. They had formed an unlikely bond on this day.

Jane was going to be trapped in this place all day, since the sun had come up. Doyle offered to put her in the back of the van where it was completely blocked by the sun and take them back to Maura's. He could pull into the garage and she could get out, staying out of the sun the entire time.

Maura just looked at this man for a moment, this man who she only knew bad things about, about what he had done to her, about what he had done to other people. This man who now knew her eternal mates biggest secret and was willing to keep it and help her out in spite of it. Jane was not sure of the plan, but in a slight moment of Maura watching Doyle, she told Jane they would be alright and he would make sure they got home safe and sound.

While in the back of the van, Maura had called her assistant to get the body from the harbor and she would be in later to perform the autopsy.

They talked on the way home, Jane had inquired as to why Maura wasn't more upset about what her and Doyle did. She just commented that she was still not alright with taking another life, but she understands that sometimes it looked like that was gonna happen being with Jane. Considering that the only reason Jane and Doyle even did what they did was because they were responding to her own safety.

"I'm trying to be more understanding, because I _do_ understand that forever is a long time to never do the unthinkable and I guess if I _had_ to, to protect someone I loved, I could. She knew deep down that Jane would never intentionally hurt someone and she had to admit to herself, that she saw a side of Doyle, she never thought she would have seen in him. Someone who treated her the way he had and had devoted his life to crime. She was in amazement at the entire scene that played out this evening.

O'Rourke's body was placed in the entry way of the football stadium with an ice pick through his heart, and a picture of him and Maura as a baby, pinned by the sharp object.

Clearly sending a message to _everyone _out there_._

The other two bodies were never seen again.

"Ms. Isles, when we get home can I show you how much I love you." Giving her blonde a look that she has grown to know she's about to become dessert.

*****I've made it a tad longer to make up for the shorter one last chapter, as always I hope you liked it.*****


	24. Chapter 24

CH24

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in the Rizzoli and Isles world.**

****I have to apologize, I never took this long in posting. My life is in utter chaos right now, I've lost my creative mojo due to it and to top it all off, my damn TiVo died with all 10 episodes of my favorite gals on it. I love to add dialog from the show and now I have to go from memory, so if it's not exact-my apologies. Good news – our gals season one comes out June 28th then about 2 weeks later we get season two.****

The morning had come and went, Jane had shown Maura how much she loved her over and over again. She reciprocated as they stayed in their sweaty slumber. Maura's phone rang out, she grabbed it said hello and listened still in her brunette's arms. Jane was writing imaginary letters across the petite one's back, as her blonde stiffened at whatever was just told to her.

"I'll be right there." She said as she climbed out of her lover's grasp, clicked the phone off and tossed it on the bed as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked as she sat up on her elbow.

"Remember that body that was pulled out of the harbor early this morning...it was Adam Fairfield." She said sounding sad.

"Fairfield as in _The Fairfields?_" Jane couldn't believe it.

"Yes." She said heading off to the shower.

Jane followed her in there and talked through the shower door. Maura then proceeded to tell her about Garrett, about their relationship and their parting ways.

"Was it serious?" Jane asked her.

"I was young, everything seemed serious." She replied.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thank you...no...I just need to go perform the autopsy." She commented as she turned off the water, grabbed her towel, opened the door and stepped out.

Jane left her alone to finish and get dressed. When she came out, Jane had prepared a quick breakfast for her since she hadn't eaten yet. She had gotten her a bagel, banana and orange juice in a travel mug for her to take with her. When Maura came out, she saw what her brunette had done for her, she took the food and with a final kiss, left the house.

She was elbow deep in Adam Fairfield trying to determine his exact cause of death, when Korsak strolled in. He casually mentioned what he knew of this case so far and the fact that they had not found the boat yet

xxxxx

Maura had finished before quitting time, she had called Jane to tell her she was going to the Fairfields to give her condolences. She said she'd call when she got home and for her to just come over when she could and they would continue this morning.

When she pulled up to the house, it was just as she remembered, beautifully landscaped with very elegant automobiles parked around the driveway. She recalled how the Fairfields were a Brahmin family, descendents from the Mayflower. As she was being led through the house to the great room, she took in her surroundings, everything was the same as she remembered.

When she walked in she was greeted by Adam's widow Jocelyn and his youngest brother, Sumner. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She told both of them as she hugged them and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Maura, it's so good to see you, thank you for coming."

"My pleasure."

They made the customary small talk, she asked about the arrangements, they asked about the case.

A few minutes later, Garrett turned the corner as he entered the room. Maura noticed him immediately, she also noticed something else...in that split second of seeing him, she felt nothing for him...no old feelings of love or affection towards him.

Truth be told, she was kind of nervous about how she would react in seeing him again. She was happy with herself for how she did react. She knew without a doubt, she was absolutely in love with Jane and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her favorite brunette, but she was still curious.

"Hello Maura." He said upon approaching her.

"Hello Garrett." They too exchanged the hug- kiss on the cheek thing. "It's good to see you again, I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

"I know... me too. I came for the foundation gala, I can't believe it's gonna be a memorial now."

They spent the next the two hours causally talking to each other and everyone else that came by.

"You're not married, are you?" Garrett inquired.

"No...you?"

"No... there's been no one for a long time."

"How long?"

"College" He gave Maura that look, that he always gave here when he wanted to kiss her.

After speaking with almost everyone who approached them, he couldn't stand it any longer. He told Maura, he needed to get out of there and asked her if she wanted to come along; he didn't feel like being alone. He just didn't want to be around everyone at the house. She said she could for a little while, she had plans with her girlfriend. They took his car, it was very fast and very sleek. They drove around for a bit, and just caught up. The sun had almost set and Maura wanted to get home for Jane, since they were close to Maura's house, she asked if Garrett would just take her home.

"What about your car?" He asked her.

"I'll get it later." She claimed.

When they got to her house he asked if he could come in for a minute, he said he had to use the restroom.

"Sure" She said.

When he came out of the bathroom, he sat on the stool and looked at Maura, who was making a sandwich.

"Would you like one?" She offered.

"Yes, thank you...You know Maur...I've really enjoyed seeing you again."

She handed him the sandwich, she had already made; she remembered how he liked them. She proceeded to make herself one as well.

"You know I've thought a lot about you." He told her as he took a bite of it.

"I've enjoyed seeing you too Garrett, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has...you're still as beautiful as ever you know."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You know there's been no one else since you...no one as serious as you, I mean." He said honestly.

She just smiled at him.

"I've missed you...do you ever think about me and what we had, or miss what we had?" He stood up and made his way towards her with that last sentence.

She stepped around the counter to put some distance between them, recognizing the signs of where this was heading.

"I've missed you Maura...I missed what we had" He advanced on her when the knock on the door came.

Maura continued to walk around the island to sidestep his advances and headed towards the door already knowing who it would be.

She opened the door to her very beautiful brunette.

"Hey you." Fell out of Jane's mouth with a smile before the door was fully opened or before she could speak.

"Hey" She smiled back.

Jane immediately noticed the strange scent in her house. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all silly...Garrett is here." With that he strolled around the corner.

Jane and Maura both noticed it immediately, Garrett's mood had changed.

"Hi" He said as he strolled up to Jane, "I'm Garrett Fairfield" holding out his hand. Jane had no choice but to take it, since he pretty much took her hand away from her body, held it up to his mouth and kissed it. "Your hand is cold."

"Yeah, I just held a coke the whole way over here." She offered.

With every word that poured out of Garrett's mouth, Maura's dropped more and more, she couldn't believe it; he was actually hitting on her girlfriend right in front of her. She wasn't jealous, because she knew how humans took to Jane, what they saw when they looked at her...they only saw lust.

She didn't know whether to laugh or smack him...considering he was hitting on her 60 seconds before. The look Jane gave her ended up making her laugh and all thoughts to slap him went right out the window. She stepped back out of his line of site, smiled and crossed her eyes at Jane, making her laugh as well.

Garrett stopped talking and asked if he said something that she had found funny.

"Garrett, let me stop you right there, I'm already taken." She said smiling at Maura on the last part of that sentence.

"Oh...well he _is_ a lucky man." He gave his best grin, the same one he gave Maura earlier.

"_He_ is a _she_ and you can ask her yourself." Jane said as she walked over to Maura and slid her arm around her. Maura just gave the sliest smile.

"What" He just stood dumbfounded.

"I told you my girlfriend was coming over tonight." She told him.

"When you said girlfriend, I thought you meant girl friend... not girlfriend." He sounded shocked.

Maura placed her arm around Jane as if to signify she was her property. The two of them just stood facing Garrett while they waited.

"How long have you two been an item?" He inquired.

"A few months." Maura answered.

"Have you always been into girls?" Now he was starting to wonder about their relationship.

"No...not always." She told him.

She asked him if he'd like a drink and they could sit and discuss it, he accepted.

They spent the next hour and a half talking about it. When he left, Jane turned to her gorgeous blonde with a huge grin on her face...she had this grin ever since Maura uttered those words to Garrett halfway through their conversation.

*****As always, thank you for continuing to hang with me through my real life bullshit, you ladies add some happy to my turbulent life.****


	25. Chapter 25

Ok, first let me apologize for the INSANELY long delay. I had a life altering event happen last year and it has completely changed my world. It has wiped out all of my creativity, but I'm hoping I can find it again. I think about this story a lot, but have NO IDEA where I want it to go and I seemed to have hit writers block.

I received an email from LoNeStar2011 a while back telling me of a dream of her's that my story inspired. I liked it a LOT and asked if I could just publish exactly what she sent me, she said she would love that, so here it is.

And just for the record, I think LoNeStar2011 SHOULD try her hand at writing. She put her dream on paper and the way she told it, I think she would be good at writing stories. Just FYI.

Thank you LoneStar2011!

Name: LoNeStar2011  
Profile: .net/u/3165590/

Subject: Graveyard Shift Dream

Okay, I had a dream about your Graveyard shift story and wanted to share...

After a long night of love making, Maura awoke needing to go to the bathroom.  
With Jane passed out next to her, she slipped out of bed, put on one of Jane's  
white button down shirts and slowly walked to the bathroom. When she walked  
back into the room, she could feel Jane's eyes on her. With a wicked smile, Jane  
licked her lips at the sight of Maura in one of her shirts. Instantly, Maura  
could not move as she could feel her blood begin to race and her core throb.  
Jane's apparent arousal could not be contained and she was projecting her  
desire onto Maura. Feeling the need for release, Maura's hand slipped under her  
shirt and into her folds: Jane's eyes went red and her fangs came out  
instantly. Rubbing harder and harder, Maura moaned and her head dropped back  
exposing her neck. Maura's moans became louder and louder, as she felt herself  
going over the edge: she moaned for Jane to bite her. Pleading, she begged  
"Jane, I can't come without you". Upon hearing those words, Jane's body  
disappeared from the bed and reappeared directly behind Maura where she  
wrapped her arms around Maura and sunk her fangs into her neck. Feeling her  
lover take her, Maura went over the edge. Her orgasm lasted a few minutes as  
she felt Jane quiver behind her as a little hum filled the room. Maura leaned  
back into her lover as she did not trust her legs to hold her up: feeling  
Maura sink into her Jane grinned and said "Morning".

xxxxxxxx

I have never written anything before because I am too much of a chicken shit  
but something about your story captured me. I hope you are doing better.

LoneStarr2011


End file.
